


Promptoberfest II

by AdorkableAuthor



Series: Promptober [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promptober, Promptober 2018, grab tissues, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: A month-long festival of prompts, all with the characters we know and love of Veronica Mars. Check back daily for new ficlets! Also, check out all the other Promptober entries!Check out the collection to read them!Unless noted, each chapter is its own story and not connected to the other chapters.





	1. Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thrilled to do this again. Writing this piece felt like a release and high and adrenaline jump all wrapped up in one. It's liberating to do just a scene and pack it full of emotion and information, without drowning you guys. 
> 
> I'm not going to list any warnings, but if I feel something deserves a trigger warning, I'll give you guys a head's up. This one shouldn't need one. Enjoy!

Logan pulled up to his house in his BMW and tapped the garage opener. He waited and gave out a sigh as he pressed it harder and longer. The garage door didn't move.

 

“Must need new batteries.”

 

He put the car in park and exited his vehicle. Walking around to the back, he opened the trunk and pulled out a couple grocery bags before he nudged the trunk closed with his elbow. As he walked up to the front door, he paused.

 

Inside, there was a dark shadow wielding a flashlight. Logan knew it could be a burglar or even a crazy fan. It wouldn't be the first time. Worse, it could be paparazzi waiting for the perfect shot of the youngest Echolls bringing home a floozy.

 

Logan set the bags down on his porch and opened the front door. It was unlocked, which didn't surprise him since he knew someone was inside. The house appeared to be in order, but dark.

 

Something clattered in the garage and he moved silently through the house to investigate. He slipped around the kitchen island and walked to the open door leading into his garage.

 

He had to smirk at what he saw.

 

Standing on top of a teetering cardboard box of papers and books was the love of his life, Veronica. With a flashlight bouncing around as she struggled to keep her balance, she had the fuse box open and a focused look on her face. Her brows were furrowed and her tongue was barely showing out of the corner of her mouth.

 

Logan slowly and quietly walked over to her. With his arms out in preparation, he spoke softly. “May I help you, tiny invader?”

 

As predicted, Veronica gasped and jumped. She lost her balance and dropped the flashlight as she started to fall off the box. Logan grabbed her and held her upright and kept her from falling. He placed her on the floor before he bent over and picked up the flashlight.

 

“Logan!” She panted a bit as her eyes were still wide in shock. “Warn a girl before you give her a heart attack!”

 

Logan looked at the fuses and flipped one. The lights came on in the garage and he flicked the flashlight off. He looked down at her and pouted. “As you own my heart, please don't let it get attacked.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Did you get everything on the list?”

 

“It's all on the porch. I was frightened for my honey bear. I saw a burglar inside my home and had to rush in to save the day and the damsel!” He gave her a tender pout.

 

“Uh huh. You defeated the blown fuse. Bravo, dear. Go get my groceries.” She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

 

“As you wish, damsel!” Logan lifted his chin and pushed out his chest a bit. “I'll return with your goods.” He stopped and looked down at her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. “Then, I will receive kaiage.”

 

Veronica raised a brow at him before she took the flashlight and placed it in the junk draw. “What is that?”

 

“Payment for unloading goods.” He smirked and waved his hand a bit. “Medieval terminology.”

 

Veronica choked over a laugh and looked up at him. “And what is the payment?”

 

Logan wiggled his eye brows.

 

“You can have a kiss per bag, no more than four and time is a factor.” Veronica gave a smug grin.

 

Logan scampered towards the front door while Veronica giggled.

 


	2. Closed

Logan watched the elevator doors close on Veronica. His heart was heavy as he turned back to look into his hotel suite. He remembered the prom. He remembered Veronica in with a group, but dateless. He remembered watching her throughout the night, drowning his fear with champagne so he could talk to her about how he felt. Then, his memory was fuzzy. And he woke up with the ex cheerleader trophy wife of one of his best friends. The look on Veronica's face told him why he woke up with the horrid taste of disgust. 

He watched as Kendall moved her breakfast dishes onto the cart and walked past the open door. She gave a little wink and let the terrycloth robe fall off one of her shoulders.

“Want to join me in the shower?” Her voice was husky and thick with intentions.

Logan stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him. He kept himself away from her. “You should leave.”

With a small huff, Kendall turned and looked up at him. “Now you feel guilty? What? Were you two back together?” She took a step towards him. “It's ok. I can help you forget her this time too.” Her hand reached towards his waistband and tugged him a bit towards her.

Logan stood firm and plucked her hand off his pants. “No. Just get dressed and leave.”

Kendall tilted her head and gave a little pout. “I won't beg, Logan. Last chance.”

He stepped back and threw his hands up in frustration. “The Echolls Fornication Factory is closed.” He glared at her. “You are no longer a MILF.”

Kendall smirked and slipped the robe off her shoulders. It fell to the floor. “As if, Sparky.” 

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and widened his feet a bit. “Goodbye, Kendall. I'm sure Dick and Beaver have other friends you can play with. They might even have someone you can corrupt. What fun!”

Kendall rolled her eyes and turned away. She walked to the shower and turned it on. “You boys and your poor, widdle tender hearts.” She checked the water. “You'd think Veronica Mars was made of diamond dust the way you all fall at her feet.”

Logan growled. “Leave her name out of your mouth.” He followed her into the bathroom. “I told you to leave. What the hell are you doing?”

Kendall stepped in and slipped her head under the shower. She tilted her breasts out and arched her back. “Getting cleaned up. You might want to smell like all the dirty sex we had last night, but I don't.” She got some shampoo and rubbed it in her hair. “Still room if you want to join.” She chuckled.

“I'd rather stink of the shame I feel than be naked with you again. You were a mistake.” Logan watched her face, struggling not to look at her soapy naked form.

“Yea, I've heard that before. I've also heard 'Come over, baby. I need you.' Guess which one I believe more.” She smirked before she held up a hand. “Look, I get it. She's cute enough, I suppose. Maybe she has some hidden talent and you go ga-ga over it.” She shook her head. “Don't know, don't care. But, you get time with her, and I see you get your hopes up. It's adorable. But, then you call me because something crashed hard and burned through. It's not my fault you can't handle her. Maybe you should stop trying.”

“Maybe I should stop calling you.” Logan grabbed a towel and handed it towards her. “Leave my room or I will call security.”

Kendall rinsed herself off and took the towel. “You boys always come back.” 

“Do me a favor, then. Don't come back here.” Logan turned and walked back into the bedroom. He felt sick and was sure it was more than a hangover. He heard Kendall getting dressed around him and tried his best not to watch her. 

“I could, but you were right. When you call, I always come.” She slipped her shoes on. “Look, I'll let you pretend you are noble and pure and clean enough for Veronica Mars, but we both know you aren't. You'll be back. Young love never lasts.”

Logan opened the room door and watched her. “Goodbye, Kendall.”

Kendall set a hand against his chest. “Later, loverboy.” She puckered at him a couple times before she strutted out of the room. “Thanks for last night. It really was epic.”

Logan closed the door and let his head fall back against it. He exhaled slowly. “Epic. Yea, right.”


	3. Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timing of this might confuse people, so I'm going to tell you. It's post series, but ignores most of the movie. Could easily fit into recent times of 2017 or 2018, in our political climate (particularly in the States).

Veronica had to chuckle. Of all the protest rallies in all the world, she didn't expect to see him there. But, it was Los Angeles. It wasn't that far from the hellmouth of Neptune. She walked across the crowded park and gently tapped the man's shoulder. 

He turned and looked down at her with big brown eyes. “Veronica?”

“Hey. Fancy meeting you here.” She smirked up at Logan and the two hugged. “Been a while.”

“Yea. Wow. Last I heard, you went to Stanford.” He was smiling down at her.

“Last I heard, you joined the Navy.” Veronica volleyed back. She glanced down to his shirt and giggled. It read 'Strong Women Intimidate Boys And Excite Men'. “Interesting shirt, Echolls.”

Logan smirked and licked his lips. “I've done my research-” He looked around a bit. “You know, for the cause.”

Veronica felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

“You look warm. Water?” He offered his bottle to her with a knowing grin.

Veronica shook her head and looked up at him under thick lashes. “I'm fine. Thank you.” She let out a calming breath and looked up at him. “So, how have you been?”

“Less tortured these days. Overall, pretty good. You?” He glanced around him, almost like a bodyguard would. Veronica wondered if he was always on alert or if she made him nervous too.

“I'm good.” She smiled up at him.

“Your father? Friends? Significant other?” His voice remained steady through all the questions.

“Father is good. Friends are good.” She smirked a bit. 

“And your significant other?” Logan raised a brow.

“Are you asking if I'm seeing someone?” Veronica couldn't stop smirking.

“I'm asking if he, or she, is well. That's all. You really shouldn't look so deep into things, Mars.” He lifted his chin and glanced around. She might have seen a twinkle in his eye.

“Well, to find out if he or she exists, you'll have to ask.” She shifted her weight. “Here, I'll show you.” She cleared her throat. “Are you seeing anyone, Logan?” Her voice took a slight timid tone, but her eye contract remained strong.

“Dude! You won't believe who I ran into!” Dick stumbled into the duo's space and slapped Logan on the chest. 

Veronica looked up at Dick, catching a glance at his shirt. 'Don't Be Sexist' was in large font, followed by 'Bitches hate that' in a smaller font. “Classy shirt, Dick.”

“Veronica Mars!” Dick smiled down at her. “I just ran into Mac and Walter!” 

“Wallace.” Veronica corrected.

“Whatever.” Dick glanced around. “Dude, the girls here are so revved up, I swear, I might bust a nut right here.”

Veronica tilted her head and looked to Logan. “You brought him here. He is your responsibility.” 

Mac walked up behind Dick and joined them. “Spay and neuter your pets.”

Veronica giggled as Wallace also joined them.

“Mac, Wallace. Nice to see you both again.” Logan ignored Dick.

“It's surprising to see you here, man. I didn't think you were political.” Wallace shook Logan's hand.

“Eh, some things are worth fighting for.” He looked to Veronica and smiled. “Maybe things we'll never get, but you have to go down swinging.” 

“Oh, get a room already.” Dick rolled his eyes. He bent down and looked to Veronica. “He's single and has shore leave for the next four days. Take him, bring him back before he ships out. I don't want to have to hunt you kids down.” 

“Ah, Dick... Veronica probably has a lot on her plate.” Logan sighed, sounding a bit deflated.

“Veronica is also single and available. She's staying at my house and would love dinner.” Mac grinned.

Veronica glared at Mac. “I think Logan and I are capable of making our own plans, should we decide to make them.”

“She's becoming lactose intolerant, so avoid the cheesy pasta dishes.” Wallace added.

Logan chuckled as Veronica reddened. 

“We should get going before I scare all these people. I don't think a murder demonstration is what they came here for.” Veronica growled in Wallace's direction.

“I think we're here for lack of condoms, Roni.” Dick added with a smile. “You know, freedom from the social anxiety of having an abortion.”

“That almost sounded smart. It wasn't too far off either, for him, that is.” Mac blinked at Logan. “Is he finally learning?”

“Every once and a while, he gets lucky.” Logan smirked.

“I get lucky all the time!” Dick scoffed. 

Logan looked down to Veronica. “Pick you up at eight tonight?”

“Seven would be better.” Veronica gave a sweet smile and looked up at him. She had missed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to labroussard for helping me find the right shirt for Logan and approving of the one for Dick. (Dick's shirt is available on amazon, unknown about Logan's, but it is a real shirt.)


	4. Cashmere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't going to last forever... I was bound to make you cry at some point. This is my first attempt. 
> 
> I'm sure Cashmere and Lilly will go hand in hand today, and that's ok. This is my attempt to be a little different, hopefully. Enjoy!

A week had passed since her best friend's murder. A week of memorials and condolences, flowers and hugs. A week of Duncan avoiding her and Logan rushing away in fits of rage. She left the house today on her own, just to breathe without the heavy tension in the air. Her mother almost didn't let her leave the house. Lilly was killed in her own backyard in the middle of the afternoon. Someone was out there killing pretty blondes. Veronica was at risk.

But, after a week of being watched and cradled and pitied, Veronica needed to get out and be around people who didn't know her. She wanted to be around people who didn't care that Lilly was dead because that would mean she wouldn't get those looks, or gestures. She wouldn't hear the whispers. 

She took her mom's car, which wasn't an issue. Her mom was a little too drunk to drive anyway. She drove to the mall and parked. She decided to go to the fancy mall. She and Lilly didn't go there as often as the cheaper one. Lilly said it was because she could get the same looks for way less, but Veronica knew it was so Veronica could afford to shop too. Lilly could buy Veronica anything she wanted, but respected Veronica's need to take care of herself. 

There were less memories in this mall, less bouts of laughter caught in some fitting room or little boutique. Veronica walked along the nearly empty hallways and hugged herself. It was early afternoon. People were at work or school. She was out to mourn, but she would go back to school soon. She needed the distraction. 

A little lingerie shop grabbed Veronica's attention. She looked inside, smiling at the thought of Lilly dragging her inside. Lilly would be picking out the next outfit that Logan would be removing with his teeth, or maybe another one of her lovers. 

Veronica reached out and touched some of the garments, tenderly caressing the silk or satin.

“Hello there. Can I help you find anything today?” 

Veronica looked up to see a sales associate smiling over a rack at her. 

“I'm... I'm just looking, if that's ok.” Veronica tried to smile back. She wasn't sure if her lips moved that way anymore.

“Sure thing. I'll just be over here folding these sweaters. Call out if you need help.” Another smile was given before her head turned and her attention went with it.

Veronica nodded, though was sure the woman didn't see it. She pushed herself further inside the store. She almost felt Lilly bouncing around her. She would look to something Lilly would squeal over or maybe something she would mock. 

“The only girl I know who would wear something that ugly is Madison Sinclair.”

The voice inside her head caused her mouth to twist upward and her eyes to tear up. She reached into her purse and pulled out her last Kleenex from the small travel pack. She dabbed at her eyes. She hadn't worn makeup since the day Lilly was found. She wasn't scared of smearing anything.

“Miss? Are you alright?”

Veronica nodded and swallowed the sob down. “I... I guess I'm just looking for comfort.”

The woman walked over to her and took a moment to look Veronica over. “Comfort, huh? Are you talking about comfortable bras or panties?”

Veronica shook her head. “No. Nothing like that.” She blushed a bit. “I don't need this fancy underwear.” She sighed, realizing the truth in her head before she said it. “I'm single and in no shape to look for anyone.”

The woman nodded. “So, something for yourself? Something you can embrace?” She gestured for Veronica to follow her. She pointed to the table she had been working on. “Come here. Touch this.”

Veronica walked over, sniffling a bit. She looked down at the soft-looking sweaters. With a trembling hand, she touched the one closest to her. It was pink and fuzzy.

“Cashmere, of course. These are made in Italy. Have you ever felt anything so soft?” The woman smiled. “I bet they would be comfortable.”

Veronica sighed with a bit of a weak smile. “How.. How much are they?”

The woman blinked a bit. Veronica suspected not many people asked that in here. She knew Lilly never bothered to look at price tags. “$229.99, Miss.” She paused briefly. “I might have a coupon for half off a single item in the store.” She gave Veronica a grin. “Why don't you pick a color and try it on? I'll go look for that coupon.”

Veronica looked at the woman and slowly nodded at her. She didn't really have that much to spend on a sweater, but she wanted something that didn't remind her of shopping with Lilly. She had to learn to shop on her own now. “Sure.” She looked over the colors and picked up a grayish lavender in small. “I mean, no harm in trying it on.”

The woman lead Veronica to the fitting room and held the door open for her. “Just give a holler if you need anything, Miss.” She smiled down at the young blonde.

Veronica nodded. She stepped inside and closed the door. She moved the lock over and looked down at the sweater in her hands. It was soft and tempting. She set it on the small shelf and pulled her shirt over her head. 

“Veronica Mars, purple is too cold of a color for you.” 

Veronica sniffled as she picked the sweater up. She turned it so she could slip it on and put it on over her head. She mumbled back to the voice in her head. “I am cold, Lilly.”

“Pshaw! You are hot. You just don't realize it yet.”

Veronica pushed her arms into the sweater and looked at it. She liked it. It was comfortable and soft. The color make her not think of Lilly or Duncan, but a newer Veronica. The post-Kane version that would survive. It made her think of the Veronica that could make it through changes in her life. 

“Second thought, you look pretty fabulous, girly-girl.”

Veronica smiled into the mirror. “I can't help it if God made me fabulous.” She swore she heard Lilly's laughter fading before the trendy music of the shop covered it up. 

She pulled the sweater off and tugged her shirt back on. She walked out and to the counter.

“Did it work for you? Are you going to get it, then?” The woman smiled.

“I can only afford it if you found that coupon.” Veronica pulled her wallet out of her purse.

“I did.” She waved a small piece of paper and began to ring up the sweater. 

Veronica paid for it with her debit card and took the bag from the woman.

“Thanks for shopping with us today, Miss.”

“Thank you.” She walked out of the shop and looked at the receipt. '50% Damaged Item' was printed under the product description. The sweater was in mint condition. But, maybe, the woman noticed Veronica was the damaged one.

“Thanks for the deal, Lilly. I'm glad you are still looking out for me.” Veronica smiled and pushed the receipt into the bag. She was ready to go home. Tomorrow, she would go to school with her added comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four days in, how is everyone doing?


	5. Harvest

Veronica's eyes widened and she looked up at her boyfriend. “Logan!”

He stepped up close to her. “Yes, Bobcat?”

The two were in a video rental place looking for the perfect movie to relax to after a long week of classes, homework and real work for one of them. 

“This is a horror movie.” She showed him the box he had just given her as his choice.

“And?” He watched her with interest. “Is badass Veronica Mars scared to watch a horror movie with her big, tough boyfriend?” 

“No. Of course not.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Just, don't we have enough stress? Wouldn't a rom-com be better?”

“No. As a man, I have to protest watching rom-coms purely to save my masculinity.” He gave her a wide grin. “And it's October. Halloween is coming. We need to watch something scary to get into the season.”

“It's a stupid holiday, Logan.” Veronica turned and walked down the drama section. “What about something with old Clint Eastwood?”

“What about something with young Jamie Lee Curtis?” Logan took large but slow steps to keep up with her. “And the holiday isn't stupid. You just hate being scared.”

“What about something with Angelina?” Veronica sighed. She had enough frights to earn a reprieve in October. 

“I'm not into her. I like my women short, blonde and fae-like.” 

Veronica turned and lifted a brow at him. “But I'm not a fairy.”

“You are the most pixie-like person I have ever met. You flutter around, causing mischief and mayhem and you sprinkled your pixie dust on me and now I can't live without you..” He bent down to kiss her forehead. “Fae.” He smirked.

“Flattery will only get you so far.” She rolled her eyes. “I am completely human. I just wooed you like any other teenage girl, with promise of adult themed evenings.” She kissed his chin before she tugged his shirt with her hand. “Logan, seriously, help me pick a movie.”

“I gave you my pick. Dick said that the guy harvests organs and tries to build a person from scratch.” Logan's eyes widened as well as his grin. “Sounds awesome.”

“Yea-No.” Veronica blinked at her boyfriend. “Why didn't you watch it with him?”

“There's a love story in it. I want to watch with my love.” He gave a little shrug.

“Oh, for fuck's sake.” Veronica growled but tucked it under her arm. “I'm picking up something with cute animals playing sports or something. I'm going to need a palate cleanser for my brain before we sleep.”

“Maybe Tinkerbell.” Logan wiggled his brows.

“You can watch your fairy porn on your own time, Echolls.” Veronica walked towards the all ages section as she chuckled.


	6. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So sorry for the delay. I'll be playing catch up on my own posts then I'll read everyone else's. I'm so proud of everyone for keeping this going. 
> 
> This chapter is special. It's a scene that's mentioned in Daddy Issues, but I didn't write it before this week. If you haven't read Daddy Issues, you might need to to figure out what happens.

“Oh, Roni. No.” Dick mumbled as he watched her walk into the party. All eyes were on the petite blonde, but he was watching his friends. He knew she had already been through so much and coming here was only going to make her life worse.

Logan's face showed shock and a bit of admiration. He looked like he was gearing up to mock her, but he let her walk by without a comment. Dick didn't understand why Logan had to be such a jackass to her. She didn't do anything to him. She just exists. Dick suspected Logan was still upset over Lilly's death and punished Veronica for reminding him of his lost love.

Duncan was busy getting a hickey from Shelly, but he managed to shake his head at his sister's entrance. Dick thought Duncan would step up and protect his living sister, but most of the time, he only spoke about his dead one. Dick was grateful Duncan didn't add to the assault on Veronica. He did seem to sit idly by and watch it happen, though.

Madison's face was twisted into a sneer. One would swear Veronica personally attacked Madison's grandmother. But, Veronica never did anything to Madison. Dick knew it was Madison wanting to be queen and Lilly never allowing it. Her jealousy of the former queen trickled down to Veronica. And Madison didn't even know that her on again, off again boyfriend was the closest friend Veronica had now. Dick hoped she never found out.

Sean watched with obvious sexual desires over class warfare. Dick suspected there was something off with Sean, but could never put his finger on it. Sure, he had drugs and money, but there was something unhinged about the guy who takes a limo to school. 

Beaver looked to Dick for guidance. His peers hated Veronica, but he knew his big brother was friends with her. Dick shook his head and hoped his little brother would leave her alone. 

Dick knew he had some allies here. Beaver would follow his lead, good or bad. Duncan might let people say what they wanted about Veronica, but he really doubted he would allow her to get hurt. Casey and Luke weren't known for badmouthing her. Meg was still her friend, as far as he could tell. 

When Veronica had first heard about the party, she told Dick that she had no interest in going where she wasn't wanted. And she wasn't wanted here. She was the social pariah. It hadn't been that long since news broke of her being a Kane and the result of a long-running affair. It hadn't been that much longer since she was liked and loved in this group. Now, she was walking through a sea of hatred and aggression. He wondered what changed her mind. 

The one thing he was sure of was if Lilly Kane lived, she would be thrilled Veronica was her sister. Lilly wouldn't have let the school turn against her. She wouldn't have let Logan or Duncan turn against her. Lilly would have made the whole group pay for their actions. But, Lilly wasn't there to protect Veronica anymore.

As Veronica passed him, she gave a weak smile. “Don't worry. I won't ask for a dance.” She gave him a wink and headed to the keg. Dick knew she was keeping their friendship quiet for his benefit. It was so Logan didn't turn his back on him. Or Madison didn't cut him off for good. Dick felt weak for not wanting to share in Veronica's fate.

As the night continued, Dick made it a point to look for Veronica every thirty minutes or so. Most of the time, she was alone sipping her beer. One, she retreated to the bathroom after Logan mocked her. She came out a few minutes later and seemed to be in a better mood. Dick suspected a pep talk was made with the mirror.

A little later, after his own attempts to get Madison to spend some time with him failed, he found Veronica nearly passed out on the couch. Casey was next to her and he managed to tug her dress down to cover her exposed panties. Dick didn't say anything, but he was grateful. 

As the party was starting to wind down, and those with parents who cared about the whereabouts of their children were leaving, Dick sobered up quickly. Meg was banging on the bathroom door. 

“You know, Meg, there's half a dozen bathrooms in this house. Just go a dozen feet in any direction and you'll find another.” Dick sipped the last of his beer.

“Veronica went inside and now, she's not answering.” Meg looked up at him with big eyes. “Look, I get that you and your dudes don't care-”

“I care.” Dick tossed his plastic cup to the side and knocked on the door. “Veronica?” He leaned against the door and listened. He couldn't be sure, not with music playing, but he didn't hear anything from inside. He jiggled the handle and it was locked. “Roni? Open this door.” He waited a few seconds before he turned to look at Meg. “Stand back.”

Meg stepped back and waited as Dick pushed off the door. He moved away from it before rushing it with his shoulder. The loud thud barely made a sound above the music. He tried again. And again. 

It took five slams before the door broke open. 

Dick stumbled inside to see Veronica slouched against the wall near the toilet. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be passed out. But, Dick knew it was more than too much alcohol. Even drunk, she would have woken up from a door being beaten down.

“Get Duncan. Now.” Dick ordered to Meg, who he thankfully rushed off to get Veronica's brother. 

“Fuck, Roni.” He knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. It was there, but weak. Dick moved her eyelids back. Her pupils were barely there. “Shit.” He dropped her arm, which flopped to the floor and mumbled. “How much did you do?” Glancing around, he spotted the needle. He slipped the cap back on it and tossed it in the trash before he threw a tissue on top to cover it. He bent over and easily scooped her up into his arms. “I got you.” He stood and looked down at her briefly. Her lips were turning blue. With her secure in his arms, he walked out into the hall. 

“Oh, that's great, Dick. I tell you no so you go after the first skank you see?” Madison glared. Dick knew he would get over pissing her off.

Dick rolled his eyes and moved around Madison. “Trust me, I'm ok with you never wanting me again, but this isn't what it looks like.” He didn't want to go into detail. Veronica deserved some privacy.

Madison scoffed and walked away. She might have flipped her hair, but Dick wasn't watching her. He was watching Veronica.

Duncan walked up with his clothes obviously thrown on in a hurry. “Dick?”

“Find a car that isn't blocked by someone else. We need to go.” Dick panted out. “Roni needs you.”

Duncan lifted her hanging hand up and put it on her stomach before he pushed Veronica's hair to the side to see her face. “She'll sleep off being drunk, man.”

Dick noticed her nails were a little bluish. That couldn't be good. He pushed past Duncan. “You have so much to learn about your sister. Get a car and let's go, man!”

Meg held the door open for them. “Dick, what's wrong with her?”

Dick watched as Duncan unlocked his SUV with his remote key chain. “Nothing that can't be fixed. I'll have her call you later.” He moved towards the car with Veronica.

“Dick, if you hurt her-” Meg followed. Her tone threatened the much larger man and he even cowered a bit. He was grateful Meg was protective of Veronica.

“I won't.” Dick smiled a bit. He was happy to have allies. “I promise.”

Meg nodded and opened Duncan's back seat. Duncan was in the front seat looking back at them as he started the vehicle. Once Dick and Veronica were all the way in, Meg closed the door and Duncan drove them away.


	7. Throw Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the story started in Harvest.

Logan held the door open for Veronica to enter his suite at the Neptune Grand and let the door close behind him. “So, I'll order some popcorn from room service. Want to queue the movie up?”

Veronica set her bag on the couch and flopped herself down on it. “I feel like that might go against my stance of wanting to watch this movie.” 

Logan smirked over at her while he called down to the kitchen. He ordered some popcorn and got them to throw in some candy too. Once done, he walked to the couch and picked up the movie. “Dick said this movie-”

“You already lost me when you start statements with 'Dick said'.” Veronica watched Logan with a grin. 

“This friend of mine said that the two leads have such great chemistry that he was surprised to find that the actors didn't even date.” Logan took the disc out of the case and opened his DVD player. “He, this friend of mine, said that they were just so very, uh, sexy together.” He wiggled his brows at her.

“I'm sure.” Veronica's smile told him how little she believed everything he said. 

“This friend also said that he wished he had a girlfriend who tolerated horror movies so he could have watched it with her.” He spun around and dropped down next to her. 

“You only have one friend, Logan. I know you are still talking about Dick. I also know he didn't say he wanted a girlfriend.” Veronica reached for the remote and pressed play.

Before the trailers were over, Logan got up to get the popcorn. He gave a generous tip and wheeled the cart inside. He set the candy on the back of the couch while he handed the large bowl to Veronica. “Drink?”

“Skisk, if you have it. Water if you don't.” Veronica smiled sweetly to him as she munched a bit on some popcorn.

Logan reached into the mini-fridge, passed the beers and pulled out a can of Skisk and a water. He opened the can and set it in front of Veronica with a flourish.

Veronica made a kissy face at him and he settled down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and tugged the blanket closer to them. He knew she would kick off her shoes and ten minutes later, she would get cold. He wanted to be prepared.

The first half of the movie was typical gore and cheap thrills. Logan had seen better horror movies before his age was in the double digits. But, Veronica jumped and gasped. He actually had to hold the popcorn since he feared she would spill it. He watched her, noticing her eyes glued to the screen. He knew her mind was working extra hard to figure out who the killer was. 

The love story hidden in the movie was a shock though. Two teens were thrown together and to keep the other calm, opened up to the other. They were protecting each other and risking their lives for people they considered strangers at the beginning of the movie. In a calm moment, they share their first kiss with the moving music in the background. 

Logan felt Veronica sigh and he looked to her and smirked. He bent down and nuzzled her neck a bit. 

“Shh.” Veronica moved away slightly.

“But, I would like to kiss my girlfriend. This movie is putting me in the mood.” He chuckled a bit and tried again.

Veronica paused the movie and looked over at him. Her brow was raised and her mouth snarled up in disgust. “We just saw a guy get chopped in a wood chipper and you are in the mood?” 

Logan giggled. “Well, that didn't help, but the kiss did.” He puckered up and leaned in.

Veronica stopped him with a throw pillow before shoving it down between them. “Stay on your side, Echolls.” She pointed the remote towards the player and tapped a button. The movie resumed.

“Ok. I'll just keep the popcorn on my side.” He waited and was rewarded with her little hand sneaking around the pillow. He grinned and let her have a handful of the salty treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up all the parts about the movie. Any reference to a real movie with a similar plot is purely coincidental.


	8. Patient

“Logan!”

“You sound like you are going to explode, Bobcat.”

“I just might.”

“That would certainly be messy.”

“Logan, please hurry!”

“Hold your ponies, Veronica.”

“I am going to get you for this, Flyboy.”

“Be patient, I'm almost there.”

“Where have I heard that before?”

“Last night on the kitchen floor?”

“Logan Echolls!”

“Fine.” Logan opened the bathroom door and watched as Veronica wobbled into the room. She wobbled a bit back and forth thing while humming before she managed to get her pants down and her behind on the toilet. “See? No messes for the cleaning lady to clean up."

Veronica shot him a glare, but her face showed relief.

“This is why you should move in with me. I have more than one bathroom.” Logan raised a brow.

“You have a point.” Veronica grinned. “Though, when we tell my dad, can we say it's because you have a pool?”

“I'm going to get my camera so we can always remember this joyous, romantic moment!” Logan hopped up with a clap and skipped out of the room.

Veronica smiled despite herself. “He is so lucky I love him.” She chuckled. “And I'm lucky I used his camera last night and didn't put it back yet.”


	9. Shadow

I walk down the hallway to my dorm. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice movement. I stop and turn, looking behind me. I silently beg whatever powers-that-be to make it a trick.

Months ago, I was raped in my own dorm room. I don't know who did it. I don't know why I was chosen. I just knew I woke up without my hair and the physical feeling of being violated.

I remembered Veronica talking to the sheriff about how she saw it. How much of a slut did she think I was for her to think I was a freak? But, the more I thought about it, the more I forgave Veronica. I had been boy crazy when I first got here. Heck, I was boy crazy before I got to college. 

And I'm not an idiot. I knew that other girls were raped. I knew I should have been careful. But, the party was fun. And it was hard to be away from my friends and family. I just wanted a night to get to know some people. I wanted to make new friends and dive into college life. 

I'm glad I didn't run after it happened. I almost did. My parents were supportive and I knew they just wanted to bring me home and shelter me. But, would I be able to get passed it if I didn't stay? Or would I be stuck at home, scared and alone for the rest of my life? I didn't know, but I knew I deserved to give myself a chance to be strong and trust my roommate really had my back. So, I stayed.

Mac really has been great since it happened. She checks in with me and lets me know if she's going to be late or asks if I'm going to be late. Sometimes, she even meets me wherever I am and walks back to the room with me. Not that I need a hand to hold, but sometimes, it makes me feel better.

Like, now. I hear footsteps and breathing. I see shadows shifting and ducking away when I look for them. I feel my heart pounding and my eyes shifting back and forth. I feel a tingle on the back of my neck and goosebumps down my arms. I feel sweat on my back bead up. 

I'm scared. There. I admit it. I'm scared to be out alone. I'm scared to look at guys. I'm scared to be alone with strangers or attempt to make new friends. I'm scared I'll never have a sex life again because I'll have flashbacks of that night. I'm scared I'll never know what happened and who did this to me. I'm scared I'm broken and I can't find all the pieces to fix me.

“Parker? You ok?” 

I looked over and Mac is giving me that worried look. I trust her and shake my head. “I'm scared.” 

She reaches out with a steady hand and I take it with my trembling one. “Let's go home and talk about it.” 

I feel better. Mac's light has cast the shadows out, even if it's only for a little bit.


	10. I Almost Forgot

March 30, 2009 

Veronica took a deep breath and stepped out of the cab. Walking past the line wrapped around the building, she reached up to caress the diamond resting on her collarbone. She cleared her throat and spoke the doorman. 

“I should be on the list. Veronica Mars.” 

Her voice was strong, even though she didn't feel it. She had a number of reasons to be nervous though. One, she hated Los Angeles. Hollywood was full of fake people who cared little about the rules and rights of people, things she kept focused on. She didn't like the flaunting or peacocking people did.

Two, she was going into a night club. The most popular club in LA, to be exact. She felt the bass in her chest before she even got out of the cab. She knew it would be loud and dark inside. She would be surrounded by strangers all looking to get laid. Due to circumstances in high school, she tended to avoid large groups drinking in low-lit areas. 

And three, she was meeting not one of her exes, but two. Inside the loud club in the popular city were the two boys she loved in high school. Sure, she dated a couple more. She liked Leo and even though he tricked her, she liked Troy too. But, the two who seemed to fight over her heart, internally speaking, were Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls. 

“Wow. You are on the list. Right this way, Miss Mars.” The doorman moved the velvet rope and gestured to a man in a club tee shirt. “Take her up to to Private Four.” He looked back to Veronica. “He'll take you to the reserved room, Miss.”

Veronica nodded and walked behind the man in the tee shirt. She felt like a lamb being lead to slaughter. It had been years since she even talked to either one of the young men she was about to see. One left her as he took his child on the run from the FBI. She heard, mostly from her father, about him coming to some sort of deal and returning legally. She appreciated her name being kept out of it. But, he was her first, in a few things, but mostly in love. He was the first that she felt loved her back. Like most of the men who had come and gone in her life, it was a complicated history. 

The other man waiting for her had been the one who loved her after. After Lilly died. After a year of torment. After she returned to his best friend's arms. After he saved her life more than once. After his father tried to kill her. After his friend tried to kill her. Simply after. But, like most fires that burned too hot, she had to get away from him. She told everyone it was more than just him, and she was sure she had enough reasons to cover that lie. But it was him. She hurt to see him. He betrayed her after she tried so hard to trust him again. As much as she hurt to see him, she knew it hurt to be away from him too.

Lead across the dance floor and up a spiral stair case, the employee opened the double doors and exposed the two men sitting across from one another. 

Logan Echolls was the first to his feet. His big brown eyes widened and a soft, almost dopey grin curved his lips upward. He was dressed in a suit, lacking a tie. His hair was cut close to his scalp. He looked older than he had when she last saw him in the Hearst cafeteria. His face was thinner and he looked filled out. “Ronica.” He looked her up and down before he took a step towards her.

Veronica stepped forward and felt the breeze of the door closing behind her. “Hey, birthday boy.” She gave him a warm smile back and went in for the hug she felt he wanted. She felt his arms wrap around her and hold her close to him. 

He smelled amazing. He felt even better. He was toned under that suit. She felt the muscles moving under his skin. He felt strong and sturdy. She approved. 

“You look fantastic.” His smile brightened. “Not that I expected anything different.”

“No, that's ok. You two spend the night oogling each other. I'll just drink this expensive booze over here.” 

Veronica released Logan, though she felt his hands remain of her back. She looked over to the other man and smiled. “It's good to see you back in the States, Duncan. Is Lilly Jr. back too?”

Duncan Kane smiled as he walked over to her and hugged her. “Lilly Jr. is with my mother.” The billionaire's heir was mostly the same as the seventeen year old boy who ran off with his infant. His hair was longer and he was sporting a decent tan. His chin was covered in fuzz that gave him a more relaxed look. He looked to be in shape, but not as chiseled as Logan. He was sporting a dress shirt and slacks. 

“That's scary.” Logan added with a chuckle.

“Of the four grandparents she has, Celeste might be the best option.” Veronica pulled back from Duncan. 

“I am willing to bet you know more than me.” Logan grinned with a gesture to the couch he had been sitting on “Shall we start this off right?”

Veronica sat, but when Logan move to sit, she set her small purse on the seat. “You can join your best buddy. This is the girl side.”

Duncan chuckled and sat down. “Lilly used to say that to him when they were fighting.”

Veronica turned over the shot glasses and opened the bottle. It didn't matter to her what it was. The men before her seemed to understand her need for opening it herself and let her. They sat across from her. “I remember.” She poured four shots and pushed two towards the guys. The third was nudged to her side. “For Lilly.”

The guys nodded and picked up the shots. Duncan raised his up. “For Lilly for suggesting this legal drinkfest on the baby's birthday.” He smirked towards Logan. 

Logan picked his shot up and lifted it next to Duncan's raised arm. “For Lilly for still wanting to be together after we all went to college.” 

Veronica picked up her glass and raised it next to the other two. “For Lilly who knew we would never forget.”

The three clinked the small glasses and downed the shots. 

“I almost forgot.” Logan mumbled and pushed his glass towards Veronica. “It wasn't until Dick had mentioned a big party tonight and being able to legally drink that I remembered. I drove up here as fast as I could.” He smirked to Veronica. “Still beat some people.”

“Sorry, I had to fly down here, get a room at a hotel and figure out which club was the most popular.” Veronica poured more shots. “Not like either of you called to let me know. I went to two others before I got to this one.”

“You would make this something you researched.” Duncan laughed as he slipped his glass under the flowing alcohol. “Lucky for you two, I planned this.”

“And paid.” Veronica grinned and handed him his shot. “I don't think I could afford this.”

“I could, but I'm not sure I would have anymore.” Logan took his shot. “I mean, this is exactly what Lilly would have wanted.”

“Maybe without the drama we all faced in the years since she died.” Duncan chimed in.

“Certainly with happier party guests.” Veronica slammed her shot.

“I thought we were going to do more tribute drinks.” Logan pouted a bit.

“For Logan finally being old enough to drink.” Veronica licked her lips as she felt the alcohol burn down her throat. 

“For Veronica having no patience.” Logan shot a glare back. 

“For the two of you never letting the tension drop.” Duncan laughed and downed his shot.

Logan finished his and pushed it on the table. “So, what have you guys been doing?”

Veronica noticed he was asking for both, but he was watching her.

“Raising Lilly mostly. We've been in Australia most of the time. Surfing and whatnot. I guess I'll work on getting my GED now that we are back home.” Duncan answered before leaning back.

“School for me. I'm at Stanford majoring in psychology.” Veronica scooted back on her seat and looked to Logan.

“And you came down here for my birthday? I'm honored.” Logan tossed her a wink.

“I came from halfway around the world.” Duncan scoffed. 

“And yet, neither of you said goodbye.” Logan glanced over at Duncan.

Duncan looked to Veronica with a brow raised. 

“Goodbyes are hard.” Veronica answered the unasked question. “Also, I have a phone. He could have called.”

“Would you have picked up?” Logan asked softly.

“Maybe. I would have probably listened to a voicemail message. Or part of it, depending on how it started.” Veronica played with the hem of her dress.

“Is that a habit? Not listening to the whole message?” Logan tilted his head a bit.

“Sometimes. There were a few of yours where you started off insulting me. I didn't want to listen to that.” Veronica straightened her back. 

“So many things make sense now.” Logan ran a hand over his hair. 

“Yea, I'm still confused.” Duncan chimed in as he pushed up. “I'm going to call for some beers. Anyone else want something other than shots?”

“I think we still have some shots left to take before this night gets comfortable.” Logan looked away from Veronica.

Veronica looked at him and thought about his words. She doubted he meant just the alcohol. “Maybe we should focus on celebrating life.” She offered a smile to Logan. “And remember the friendships that lead us here.”

“You got sappy at Stanford.” Duncan chuckled. 

As Veronica turned to snap back at Duncan, Logan put a hand up, as if it would block her words. “Ronica can't be called out on her soft spots, Donut. Her claws come out.” He smirked and looked over his shoulder to Veronica. “Which have their own fun uses.”

“Like clawing out your eyeballs, Echolls.” She knew it was an empty threat. “Alcohol was such a good idea, Lilly.” She poured herself another glass. Two more glasses joined hers on the table.

“Don't tease me, Bobcat.” Logan purred.

Veronica filled up their glasses too, struggling to keep her giggle inside. "Wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this sometime this month.


	11. Platform

“Veronica? You home?” Piz asked as he entered the apartment. He had multiple reusable bags hanging from his forearms. He heard noises coming from the living room.

 

“In here.” Veronica called out. “Did you go to the store?”

 

Piz juggled some bags as he locked the door. “I did. I got those popcorn things you like.” He walked into the kitchen and set the bags down. A couple of them flopped over and he lost an apple, a bag of celery and a can of soup. He managed to catch the apple, but the other two tumbled to the floor.

 

“Need help?” Veronica's voice carried from the living room.

 

“No. I have it.” He put the groceries away and walked into the living room. He stopped and watched the television. It appeared to be some competition show where people go through an obstacle course. “What in the world are you watching?” He chuckled.

 

“American Ninja Warrior.” Veronica turned and smiled up at him. “I ordered pizza so neither of us have to cook.”

 

“My hero.” He walked around the couch and sat. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before falling back against the couch. “I'm exhausted.”

 

“Well, relax.” Veronica turned back to the television.

 

Piz chuckled as he watched her. “You seem really interested in this. What, hot guys and bulging muscles?”

 

Veronica blinked and turned to face him. “Um.”

 

“Oh, I have competition?” Piz laughed and pulled her closer. “Well, you can look, but no touching.”

 

“ _Up next, Logan Echolls, an aviator in the US Navy, is someone we have to sea to believe. Get it? Sea. Like the ocean.”_

 

“ _Yes. We get it.”_

 

“Logan is on my television.” Piz sighed.

 

“Mac sent me a text earlier telling me to watch.” She picked up the remote. “I can turn it off.”

 

“No. Watch.” He turned looked at the woman he loved. “You want to watch. It's ok.”

 

Veronica smirked. “So, still allowed to look?”

 

Piz rolled his eyes. “I supposed I should amend that to 'touch again', huh?” He rubbed her back gently. “I get it. Before he was the guy who broke bones in my face, before he was your boyfriend, he was one of your best friends. I support you supporting old friends, especially when I don't have to talk to him.”

 

The door buzzer went off. “I'll get the pizza. You watch the ex.” He bent and kissed her head before walking in front of her.

 

As he walked around the couch, he noticed Veronica's eyes glued to a topless Logan standing on the starting platform wearing aviator sunglasses and that annoying smug smirk. Piz sighed as he thought Veronica might need a bib. For her pizza, of course.

 


	12. Bowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue to Fluffy Marshmallows... Enjoy.

Azzie laid on her stomach on her parents' bed and flipped through a scrapbook. “Whoa. Mom. What's up with the preppy princess look?”

Veronica bounced her baby boy on her lap in a nearby chair. “I did not let you look through that to mock me, Azelyn.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. The baby giggled.

“Your mother had to grow into her style.” Logan put away some laundry from a basket at Azzie's feet.

“Unlike your father who had to outgrow his.” Veronica smirked to Logan, who gave her an appalled look in response. “Don't even try it. There's evidence of your puka shell necklaces in there.” She nodded to the scrapbook. 

Ellie giggled and flipped the page. “Whoa. Daddy. What is up with your hair?”

Logan made a kissy face at Veronica before he turned and looked over Azzie's shoulder. He looked down to a preteen Logan sporting a fresh bowl cut. “My mother's hairdresser was cruel.” 

“Lilly used to talk about how wonderful he was.” Veronica kissed her baby again. “How he would fix whatever she paid too much for in LA.”

Logan straightened. “I preferred just going to Supercuts, but Aaron wouldn't allow it. Eventually, we all got on the same page, before high school, thankfully.” He walked over to Veronica and kissed his son's head gently. “Don't worry, Watson. I won't let you go a day without being cool.”

“Because that's what matters.” Veronica raised a brow at Logan with a smirk. “Azzie, what matters more than being cool?” 

Azzie looked to her parents. “Being true to one's self, being honorable, being nice, being just, being-”

“Thank you, Azzie.” Logan grinned tightly to Veronica. “Lesson learned, Veronica.”

“I should make you grow your hair out now.” Veronica giggled. “Bring back the bowl cut.”

“Capital punishment is not allowed in this house.” Logan gently rubbed his son's hair. 

Veronica chuckled and kissed Watson again. “Do you want a haircut, sweetie?” 

Watson giggled as he reached out for Veronica's hair.

“I think he wants to see you with the bowl cut.” Logan snickered as he resumed his laundry placement.

“Well, we know you were a miss with the look, Dad.” Azzie smirked up at her father.

Logan gasped and looked down at his daughter. “Et tu, Brute?”

The eleven year old looked up at her father and nodded while grinning. “Even me, papa!” 

Logan wiped a fake tear and looked to Ellie. “You won't turn against me, will you, Ellie?”

“Daddy. I'm bought with food and video games.” Ellie grinned. 

Logan looked at Veronica. “I know you said that Dick wasn't her dad...” 

Veronica gasped and glared at him. “I would throw something at you if I didn't have my hands full.” 

“Uncle Dick taught me the basics, Daddy.” Ellie rolled off the bed. “I mean, until you came around.”

Logan pulled the girl into his arms and hugged her. He kissed her head. “Ok. I accept your lifestyle, tiny blonde one. Off to bed.” 

Ellie giggled and rushed over to Veronica. “Good night, Mommy!” She kissed Veronica on the cheek before she turned to Watson. “Good night, baby brother.” He smiled brightly as she leaned in and kissed him. She turned and rushed out of the room.

“Don't worry, I'm going too. I see the flirty faces you two are making at one another. I don't want to see what follows.” Azzie climbed off the bed. She gave Logan a hug and kiss before doing the same for Veronica. She kissed Watson's cheek and grinned at him. “Night, Watty. We'll play some more tomorrow.” 

Veronica smiled as she watched her children say good night to one another and watched as Logan closed their bedroom door. 

“Is she always so perceptive?” Logan smirked.

“Always.” Veronica watched as Watson yawned. “This one will likely be the same way.”

“Well, at least my smartass children are smart.” Logan shrugged. 

“I would love to blame you, but my father probably had something to do with it too.” Veronica slowly rocked Watson, who was slowly leaning closer to Veronica's chest. 

“Right. The smartass gene skipped you completely.” Logan giggled.

“Completely.” Veronica smirked. “As did the sarcasm gene.”

“So I see.” Logan laughed. He nodded towards Watson. “Is he ready to go down?”

“Nah. We're going to be here a little while.” Veronica looked down at Watson who was resting against her now. 

Logan unbuttoned his top button slowly. “So, you need something to entertain you?” He licked his lips with a smirk.

Veronica grinned as she looked up at him. “Oh yea. But, make it last, baby.”

“I believe I already told you my codeword was endurance.” He wiggled his brows at her as he unbuttoned another button. 

“Yea, but that was in your prime.” Veronica giggled, but calmed when Watson made a grunt in protest to her jiggling.

Logan gasped. “Oh, you are so lucky my beloved son is on your bosom right now.” 

“Bosom?” Veronica asked with a raised brow.

“Boobies?” Logan volleyed back.

“Not better.” Veronica smirked.

“Perfect breasts?” Logan unbuttoned another button.

“There ya go, slugger.” Veronica grinned. She gestured to the laundry basket. “Bring that to me.”

“Dearest, we can't put him in the washer to clean him. Even I know that.” Logan dumped the clothes out of it onto the bed and took the basket to her.

Veronica gestured that he flip it over, which he did, and place it in front of her chair.

“I suppose this is better than you using me or your older children as foot rests.” He set it down in front of her. “Shall I continue, my liege?”

Veronica gave a nod and kicked her feet up. “Remember, slow.” She looked down to Watson. “Be a good wingman for Daddy and me, kid. Go to sleep early.”

Logan turned his back to Veronica and slowly exposed a shoulder. “How slow am I doing this? Do I need to stretch first?”

Watson giggled softly with his eyes closed. 

Veronica smiled sweetly to Logan. “Well, I could say something sweet like 'We have all our lives to enjoy each other.'”

“But...” Logan raised a brow.

“We only have seven hours once he goes down to sleep and do whatever we're doing.” Veronica grinned.

“It's called sex, Bobcat.” He chuckled.

“Not if you mock me, Echolls.” She gave a smug grin. “Now, strip.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Logan exposed his other shoulder. “And don't even think about it.” 

Veronica licked her lips. “Too late.”


	13. Dead End

Veronica growled in frustration. “I don't understand. It's supposed to be here.” She and her muscle were in a graveyard in the middle of the night with flashlights. 

“Chica, maybe you got the clue wrong.” Weevil leaned against a tombstone.

“Unlikely.” Veronica looked over at him. “Don't do that. It's disrespectful.”

With a bit of an eye roll, Weevil pushed himself off the tombstone. “That's me, full of respect.”

Veronica ignored him as she looked down at her notes. “It says go to the last place someone would rest.”

“Maybe this is a dead end.” Weevil chuckled. “Get it?”

Veronica lifted her head and flashlight to stare at him. “Nice pun.”

Weevil grinned proudly. “You aren't the only smartass here, blondie.”

“So I see.” Veronica looked through her notes again before her shoulders dropped. “Wrong cemetery.”

“Wait, Veronica Mars messed up on deciphering a clue?” Weevil laughed.

“Want to learn more about dead ends, Eli?” Veronica started walking back to her car. 

“Aww. You can't let me find the humor in this either?” He chuckled as he followed her. 

“Ok, you can laugh until we get to the car, but not a word to anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.” Veronica said over her shoulder.

“You and your many reputations.” Weevil chuckled. 

“I have photo evidence of you snuggling puppies, Eli. I will leak that.” Veronica opened her car door. 

“Mutual Assured Destruction. Got it.” Weevil stopped laughing. “Where to now, boss?”


	14. Light Bulb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild gore.

“Normally, we don't allow family members into crime scenes.” The deputy glanced around slowly.

“Yea, well, I don't want to touch anything.” Logan stepped into the room. A few floors below his father, Aaron Echolls, Hollywood's leading man, was killed. Logan had an alibi for Aaron's death because he watched his friend admit to murder and rape before jumping off the roof of the same building. It had been a very busy day. 

In the sunlight, Logan saw that most of the room looked the same as his. He saw the white couch in front of the television, though his television didn't have blood and brains dried on it. 

“We believe that an assailant came in from behind your father and shot him at close range.” The deputy spoke softly. “Other guests didn't hear anything, so we also believe the gunman used a silencer.”

Logan nodded. He had seen his father's body before it was taken to the morgue. It was laid out on a stretcher with a bloody sheet over it. But, last night, he had more important things to worry about. Things like Veronica and her father's murder. But, luckily, Keith Mars missed the flight that would have killed him. 

Logan took a deep breath. The room smelled of cigars, blood and sex. Oddly enough, the combination didn't upset him. It was familiar with his father. The only difference was the blood wasn't Logan's. 

As he walked into the room and around the couch, he saw scattered clothes and a condom wrapper on the floor. “Who was he with?”

The deputy gave a little smirk. “Kendall Casablancas, a real looker.”

“I think you mean 'hooker'.” Logan mumbled back. Should it upset him that another lover went to his father? Unlike Lilly, Kendall meant little to him emotionally. He knew she only saw people as dollar signs and his father had a lot of money. Money he suspected he now shared with his sister. “Do you think she did it?”

The deputy shook his head. “She seemed pretty upset last night. Said she and your father had some relations, then she went to shower. When she came out, he was deceased and the tv was on.”

Logan hated himself for asking. “What was he watching?”

“Uh.” The deputy looked nervous.

“Oh, porn?” Logan wouldn't have been surprised.

“No. One of his own movies, Mrs. Casablancas said.” The deputy gave a little shrug. “Guess he was a fan of his own work.”

“Indubitably.” Logan wanted to smile at it, but he was sick at his father's self love. It destroyed his mother, their marriage, his childhood. It wasn't a joke to him.

He walked towards the spray of blood, noticing now that it started at the couch and went across the coffee table, the rug and finally the whole entertainment setup. 

“Careful where you step.” The deputy sounded nervous. 

Logan looked down, noticing a piece of what he assumed was skull bone. “Will do.” He looked up and looked to the lamp. It was on, though the windows let in a lot of light. He stepped over the splatter on the floor and looked down at the light bulb, noticing tiny specs burnt onto the glass. The shade was covered with those tiny dots. It was as if it rained his father's blood.

“Did he suffer?” Logan asked, pushing past the knot in his throat. He wasn't sure if he was happy, outraged or sad and decided it was best to let the three feelings coexist for the moment.

“We don't think so. Even if he managed to survive one shot, the other certainly killed him.” 

Logan nodded. Two bullets hardly seemed enough to take out the devil who raised him, but he knew it did. He finished his circle around the couch, coming up next to the deputy. “I appreciate this, Jerry.”

“Just keep it to yourself. Lamb would slaughter me if he found out I let you in here.” Deputy Sacks looked down nervously. He nodded towards the door. “Ready to leave?”

Logan nodded. “Nice play on words there, Deputy.” He smirked a bit. “A lamb slaughtering you.” 

“Oh. Yea. Thanks.” Deputy Sacks followed Logan out of the room. “I've been trying to add color to my expressions.”

Logan waited in the hall as Deputy Sacks closed the door and secured it. “I can tell.”

“Look, Logan, I'm sorry about your father.” Deputy Sacks pouted a bit.

“Save it. He wasn't a good man for a lot of reasons. Personally, I wish he would have suffered more, but what can you do?” He shrugged. “Thanks, Jerry.”

Deputy Sacks nodded.

Logan walked down the hall. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Yello.”

“Logan?” Veronica's worried tone entered his ears and brought a smile to his face.

“That's me. What can I assist you with today, Roni?” He tapped the elevator button for up.

“I just heard about your father. Are you ok?” 

“I really am.” The chime signaled before the doors opened. Logan stepped inside. He tapped the up button and smiled in memory of his last words to his father. “I'm going up.”

“Logan?” 

“Can we meet for dinner or something?” Logan asked softly. “You did say that we shouldn't lose touch after graduation.”

Her soft chuckle caused his heart to flutter. “Sure, Logan. I'm going to go play mini golf with my dad-”

“Hey, um. Can I come too?” Logan swallowed the anxiety down. 

“Uh. Sure, Logan. I'm sure my dad won't mind this once. Can you meet us in twenty minutes?” 

“Yea. I just need to grab my halo.” Logan grinned as he stepped off the elevator onto his floor.

“Your what?” 

“My jacket. I'll see you there.” Logan opened his room and breathed in the clean air. The devil was cast out and his felt lighter. For the first time in his life, he felt truly free.


	15. Peak

Logan chuckled as Dick made frustrated growls and grunts. “You ok over there, dude?” 

“I'm trying to post this dating profile, but I keep getting little red lines under my words.” Dick pushed his laptop a bit away from him.

“You are misspelling the words. Right click on them to get the right spellings.” Logan didn't bother to hide his grin.

“You are good with this writing thing. Can you just, uh, take a look at this?” Dick asked.

Logan put his book down and walked over to Dick. “If I see a penis, I'm not helping.”

“No worries, man. Only clothed Dick pics.” He grinned and turned the laptops towards Logan.

Logan said down and exhaled, preparing himself for the errors and vulgarity. As he read, he nodded. It wasn't bad. It wasn't something that he would be into, but he could see that Dick was smarter than he appeared. Then, he came across an error not caught by the red lines. “Dude, I think you mean 'pique'. You wrote 'peak'.” 

“But, dude. I peak when I see hotties.” Dick gestured to his crotch.

Logan rolled his eyes and fixed the typo. “Otherwise, you did ok.”

“Ok? Just ok? Dude, this has to stand out as the best profile ever. I mean, they can't tell I'm rich from it.” Dick's tone was a little desperate.

“Well, they actually can. You wrote it in the profile.” Logan chuckled. “Look, I'm not your target audience. Maybe try it out and see what happens.”

“Yea. A test drive of Dick.” Dick's eyes widened. “Oh my god! I'm inspired!” He pulled the laptop back towards him and started typing. “Oh, this is hot.”

Logan shrugged and turned away. “If you are going start masturbating, can you wait until I'm out of the room?” He picked up his book and walked out the back door towards the beach with a soft chuckle.


	16. Salt

Halloween 2001

Veronica walked into Lilly's bedroom and chuckled. “Lilly?”

The room was lit by dozens of candles, surely a fire hazard. Her floor was cleared of the usual thrown clothes or shoes or hair ties. Instead, there was a pentacle on the floor. Inside the center, there were more candles and some colored rocks.

“Veronica! Come in! Close the door!” Lilly came out of her closet and offered Veronica a big grin.

“Lilly, what are you doing in here?” Veronica set her purse on the bed and looked down. “Please don't tell me you are making a deal with the devil.”

Lilly fake laughed at Veronica. “Don't be stupid, Veronica. God made me fabulous already. There is nothing the devil can offer me that I don't already have.”

Veronica rolled her eyes before she pointed to the pentacle. “That's with his mark then?”

“Oh! We're going to cast a spell.” Lilly's eyes sparkled in the candlelight as her smile twisted her face upward. “Are you ready, Sister Mars?”

Veronica chuckled. “What type of spell are we casting, Sister Kane?”

Lilly reached out and took Veronica's hand. She guided her to a point on the pentacle and tugged her down to the floor. Veronica knelt down without resisting. “A love spell, of course. What else?” Lilly scoffed. “It's like you don't even know your best friend.” 

Veronica giggled. “And who will be falling in love?”

“Well, everyone, of course.” Lilly walked around the pentacle and knelt across from Veronica. “Are you ready?”

“I don't know what to do.” Veronica watched her best friend.

“Don't worry, Veronica Mars. I will teach you everything you need to know.” Lilly shimmied a bit. “First, we must always protect ourselves. Pick up the salt and create a circle around you.”

Veronica reached towards the center of the pentacle and picked up the salt cylinder. She smirked. “Your mother is going to be upset that you are wasting salt and is that paint?” She gestured to the pentacle on the floor. 

“Celeste will get over it, and herself. Don't worry so much.” Lilly waved a hand, as if shooing the discussion away from her. “Circle yourself. I would hate to have you in love with me as well as everyone else.”

Veronica grinned. “Lilly, for the last time, I'm not going to lesbian with you.”

“I know! Gosh, Veronica. I'm trying to help you out.” Lilly rolled her eyes.

“Ok.” Veronica poured the salt out around her, making a lumpy, uneven circle. “Like this?”

“You aren't going to be graded, Veronica.” Lilly put her salt back. She picked up a book and flipped to a page marked with a ribbon. “You ready?”

Veronica put her salt back and nodded. “I guess.”

“Um, have more passion, Veronica.” Lilly sighed, obviously disappointed in her best friend.

Veronica chuckled. “Yes, Sister Kane. Let's make everyone our love thralls!”

Lilly's smile widened as she nodded. “Yes! The world is ours, Sister Mars!” She cleared her throat and began reading from the book.

Veronica didn't know the language, but was amused by Lilly's theatrics while proclaiming them loudly. Once Lilly was done with the spell, she slammed the book closed and let out a sigh, as if it was hard work to speak. “So... now, we wait for our thralls?”

Lilly smirked. “The world is our oyster, Veronica Mars. We rule it, well, the boys of it, at least.” She tossed the book to her bed. “All of them will bow at our feet.”

“What if we don't want them?” Veronica ran her finger across the flame of a candle.

“Then we kicked them out of our path!” Lilly bounced up. “Ready to get dressed for the party?”

Veronica rose to her feet, careful of the salt around her. “As long as I'm not supposed to be some sexy rodent.”

“Mammal?” Lilly tilted her head as she asked. “I actually got a great costume for you.” She walked through the salt to her closet. She pulled out a sheet of material in a dry cleaner's bag. “Sexy Lady Justice, with blindfold, but it's got these holes in it. You won't actually be blind.” 

Veronica walked towards it and sighed. It was a mini toga dress with a scale and blindfold. She shrugged. It could have been much worse. “Fair enough, Lilly.”

Lilly's bedroom door opened with a creak and the girls turned to look.

“Mom is going to kill you for this mess, Lilly!” Duncan's voice squeaked.

“Donut! You have to knock! Veronica and I could have been naked!” Lilly walked across the room and went to close the door.

“Veronica is here?” He looked to Veronica and waved before the door slammed against his head. “Wait! I'm here to tell you that Logan is here!” Duncan cried out. “He's waiting downstairs.”

Lilly flipped her hair off her shoulder. “Well, Veronica and I still have to get ready, so he'll stay waiting.” 

Veronica giggled a bit as she watched the siblings. 

“Hi, Veronica.” Duncan grinned towards her. “You look pretty today.”

“Thank you, Duncan.” Veronica felt a blush rising up her neck. “Are you going to the party too?”

“Of course he is, Veronica. Celeste made me invite him.” Lilly rolled her eyes and shoved Duncan's head out of the door. “Now, get out! You can flirt with Veronica later.”

Duncan struggled against his sister's hands. “Logan and I will just go play video games.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic, Donut. Have a blast.” With a final push, Duncan's head and body disappeared into the hall and Lilly slammed the door shut. “You are so lucky you don't have a little brother.”

“I don't know. Duncan seems sweet and cute.” Veronica grinned.

Lilly smirked at Veronica. “Seems the spell worked.” She shrugged a bit as she picked idly at some hidden bits on her doorknob. “I mean, he seems to be infatuated with you.”

“Would it be weird if I dated him?” Veronica leaned against her dresser.

“Nah. The four of us could hang out. You and Donut and me and Logan. We would be the Fab Four.” Lilly perked up. “Oh, we will have so much fun together!”

Veronica grinned as she pictured it. “It sounds fabulous.” 

“Exactly, Sister Mars!” Lilly laughed.


	17. Enchant

The knock at the door was a surprise. Keith stood and walked to it, recognizing the silhouette standing on the other side. His first thoughts were that something happened to Veronica, but he had just spoken to her. She was safe at the office with Mac. He opened the door. “Logan?” Keith looked up at the man before him. It seemed like yesterday that he was a boy acting out from a tormented childhood. 

“Mr. Mars.” Logan exhaled softly. “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute or two.” 

Keith nodded, opening the door to his home wide enough for Logan to walk through. “Sure.”

Logan took a moment to look around. “You have a lovely home.” 

Keith smirked a bit. “Thanks.” He knew brown-nosing when he saw it. “What can I do for you?”

Logan gestured to the couch. “Do you mind if we sit?” 

Keith nodded as he watched the man struggle to keep his nervous ticks under control. Logan didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, reminding Keith of the many times he saw Logan cover them with his long sleeves. But, he was in a short sleeve now. Keith also noticed Logan was barely bouncing his weight between his feet. It was subtle and Keith was sure it would be missed by someone not looking for it. 

Logan sat as Keith sat and let out a slower breath. “As you know, Veronica and I have been through a lot.”

Keith smirked the tiniest bit and nodded. “Too much, if anyone were to ask me.”

Logan offered a smile. “Right. But, because of those struggles, we both learned how to cope with trauma and tragedy.”

Keith sighed. “It took both of you too long to go to therapy. Well, Veronica went after Lilly died, but I doubt it was enough.”

Logan swallowed. “Mr. Mars, Veronica and I both dealt with our troubles the ways we felt were best. Sometimes, it was what society would deem a healthy way. Other times, not so much.”

Keith knew he couldn't change the past. He couldn't protect Veronica from it either. “Go on.”

“Because of our mutual pain, we understand each other. And, because of even more tragedy, we are reunited.” Logan smiled a bit. “It's hard being grateful for tragedy. You know, my mom's death brought us back together the first time.”

“I've been told.” Keith kept his thoughts about how his teenage daughter shouldn't have been looking into any deaths to himself.

“I'll cut to the chase. I think Veronica and I are meant to be together. I think all the trials and struggles only brought us closer. I love your daughter more than anything in my life. I'm here to ask for your permission to propose.” Logan barely kept eye contact with Keith. 

Keith tilted his head, as if he really had to think about this. “What about my daughter makes her special to you?”

“Nearly everything. She's stubborn, smart, sex- er, attractive, persistent, witty. She stands up for those who can't stand on their own. She stares down the bad guys, even if they are twice her size. Since her time away from Neptune, she's learned to ask for help, which I'm so grateful for.” Logan's face was lifted as he talked about Veronica. “She sees through my own protective shields and auto-reactions and just gets me. We understand our scars and never have to explain why things upset us to each other.” 

Keith nodded. “And what makes you so special to my daughter?”

Logan sighed. “I understand when she needs to go do something to prove a point and when to back her up, even if she fights me on it. I understand what she lost and how she fought to gain back anything. I appreciate her smiles, all of them, but especially the ones that tell me I've been listening and did exactly what she wanted me to do. I know she cries in the shower, particularly after a bad day, and she thinks that no one heard and I don't call her out on it. Instead, I make her dinner or let her pick the movie or give her a foot rub because I want her to have a better night. And I do that not because I don't want to know what happened, but because she's never ready to share after she's cried.” Logan grinned softly. “I know that your daughter didn't even want to discuss marriage when we were at Hearst.”

Keith's eyes widened. He knew the two of them were close, but he didn't know marriage was even an option. They were so young.

“I was going to propose.” Logan smirked. “A rebellious maneuver, to be sure. I, uh, I did something foolish when we were broken up over Christmas and it came back to bite me in the ass.” Logan winced. “Butt. Sorry.” 

Keith almost grinned at him correcting his foul language, but he remembered how upset Veronica was when they broke up. He knew Logan had hurt his little girl.

“I slept with someone I shouldn't have. At the time, I was drunk and I wasn't thinking. But, I was hurt. You daughter had pushed me away and I broke up with her to beat her to the punch. I really messed up. And I told her about it when we got back together. I just, I avoided sharing the name. I knew it would upset her more. Then, that girl told Veronica. It was like a nuclear bomb in Veronica's life. It destroyed us. It obliterated our trust. We both moved on to other people.”

“She started dating Piz.” Keith sighed. “Piz was drama free.”

“I can see how that would please you. I was spiraling, and had been for years. While I had my own issue with Piz, I am sure he never did anything that hurt Veronica. And I cannot say the same about me.”

“So far, Logan, you have told me of all the hurt you caused my daughter. This is not how you get my permission.” Keith had to chuckle a bit at it.

“Mr. Mars, your daughter has put a spell on me. She's enchanted me and I'm lost without her. Those nine years, I worked hard to make her proud, even knowing she may never know about the things I've done. I did things for myself. I learned to fly. I am proud of myself for the missions I've done, the people I've saved, the work I have done to make America safer.”

Keith had to nod. It made him proud of the man before him too.

“But, Veronica is the one for me. If she will have me, I will make it my goal everyday to make her happy and to keep her safe. I will call her out when she thinks she can save the day alone. I will call in reinforcements if I can't do alone. I will hug her when she needs comfort. I will applaud her when she needs recognition. I will witness her life, as she witnesses mine. I feel whole when I feel Veronica's love. I think she feels the same.”

“And you think if you ask for a legal commitment, she will agree?” Keith asked cautiously. 

“I don't think I could ask if I thought she would say no. I mean, there's always a chance. She does her best to keep me on my toes.” Logan chuckled. “But, yea. I think she feels the same for me as I do for her.”

Keith sat still and thought it through. Logan would never be his first pick for his daughter. He was hotheaded, reckless and dangerous. Trouble followed him around as a teen and never stopped. But, since he and Veronica dated in college, Keith noticed how protective of Veronica Logan had become. He also knew that Veronica was just as protective of Logan. Keith knew his daughter loved Logan more than any other boyfriend. While Piz offered calm and easy, Logan offered the life Veronica needed. Keith knew his daughter needed to feel alive and active. And Piz wasn't going to do that. 

Keith knew every father had to feel this way about their daughters. That fear of one day, the handsome boy who had life handed to him on a silver platter would swoop in and corrupt their girls with adrenaline rushes and crooked smirks. But, Logan wouldn't be the man he was today had Veronica not pulled him out of his multiple self-destruction explosions. While Logan was his daughter's savior a time or two, she was also his. 

Keith looked to the man before him. He watched Logan's face as sweat slid down his cheek near his ear. Keith realized that Logan didn't come here for some story to tell at the wedding. He truly wanted to be accepted into the family. Considering his own family consisted of an attention-seeking sister and a distant half-brother, Keith felt for him.

“I know you have had trouble, Logan. And I know that you have caused a lot of trouble.” Keith started. He noticed Logan didn't interrupt him, which surprised him a little. “So has Veronica. Maybe you can use some of your trouble knowledge to help me keep our girl in line.” Keith smiled softly.

Logan's eyes widened as the corners of his mouth rose. “Does that.. You mean...”

“You have my blessing to ask for Veronica's hand in marriage.” Keith grinned wider. “That doesn't mean she'll say yes, though. That's up to you.”

Logan pounced on Keith, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him. “Thank you, Mr. Mars. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make Veronica happy and to keep her safe.”

Keith chuckled and hugged Logan back. “I trust you, Logan. And please, call me Keith.”


	18. Rotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I got behind again, but I'm catching up tonight. Enjoy!

Life's a bitch, then you die. Veronica certainly understood that sentence well enough. Six months ago, her best friend was murdered, so she understood the frailty of life. One second, you can be rubbing cars with her rear end perky, the next, looking up at the sky, lifeless and cold. 

But, Veronica was currently suffering from the first half of the statement. Life truly was a bitch. Veronica was attempting to be stronger. But, on days like today, it was rough to keep her chin up. Well, not that exactly. She had to avoid the smell somehow. 

Today was the day the 09ers decided to attack. It wasn't their first time. She had her clothes flushed and soaked in a clogged toilet. She had tires slashed. She missed the days of spitballs at lunch. Today was the first day she was afraid to go home. Not because she did anything wrong, but because her father would finally see the abuse she dealt with every day. 

She walked into the house and avoided eye contact with her father, who was sitting in their new apartment's living room. She noticed his folder dropped to the coffee table. Backup, normally quick to greet his sister, literally backed up until he could retreat into her father's bedroom. 

“Honey, I know we are broke, but I'm sure I can afford soap.” Keith was holding his breath.

“Just trying to help conserve resources, Pop.” Veronica walked further into the apartment. She intended to burn her clothes while showering in a lather-rinse endless loop. 

“Whoa.” Keith's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. “Explain.”

“Just kids being kids.” Veronica looked down at her father, attempting her hardest to keep her bottom lip from quivering. 

“They egged you?” He looked her over.

“I don't know if they came across the rotten eggs or planned it in advance, but yes.” Veronica dropped her shoulders.

“Honey.” Keith stood. “We can move. You can go to another school.”

“No, Dad. They will get tired of my retaliations.” Veronica smirked. 

“You know I don't condone that.” He gave her the dad look, causing her grin to fade.

“You taught me to stand up for myself. You taught me to stand up for the little guy.” Veronica persisted.

“I taught you to be kind, generous, resourceful and respectful.” Keith released her arm. “Go shower.”

She nodded and walked back into her bedroom. She closed the door and smirked. “Maybe it was Lilly who taught me to hit them where it hurts.” She peeled off the clothes and tossed them into the laundry. She planned to run it as soon as she was clean. “Don't eggs peel off car paint?” She smirked and turned on the water.


	19. Can't Do This

“That's it. I'm done.”

“What?” Logan looked over at the petite blonde. “Why?”

“I can't do this anymore.” Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You could try.” Logan rolled his eyes.

“No. I tried. I pushed myself outside of the my comfort zone.”

“You have barely made a dent. Try harder, Veronica.”

“You can do it alone.” Veronica sneered at a woman looking over at her. “I'm calling it quits.”

“You aren't a quitter. You are stubborn enough to keep going.” Logan turned his back on her and resumed the task at hand.

“Normally, yes.” Veronica growled. “But the music blasting on repeat and too loud for me to think is not helping. Nor is the heat, or the crowd.”

“But, tis the season.” Logan chuckled.

“Why can't we order gifts online like normal people?” Veronica picked up a hanger to look at the shirt.

“Because we don't want to destroy shopping districts. We want to support local businesses and small businesses.” Logan shuffled some of the bags in his hands. “And we want to spend time together.”

“Are you rich enough to have personal shoppers?” Veronica raised a brow.

“For us? Yes. For your dad, Wallace, Mac, Weevil, Dick, Trina, etc, no. Come on. We have a couple more people, then we'll split and do our secret shopping and then we'll go home.” 

“Will you accept gift certificates?” Veronica asked with a pout.

“No.” Logan kissed her nose. 

“Bah humbug.” Veronica followed Logan to another area of the store.


	20. Trainer

“This is going to be a disaster.” Veronica pouted as she watched her boyfriend get dressed. All his muscles rippled as he moved and stretched. 

“It's going to be fine.” Logan smirked as he peeked over at her. “You work out.”

“I run and complain. This witness-”

“Trainer.” Logan corrected with a chuckle.

“Is going to see me struggle to keep up with you, Mr. Military Grade.” Veronica flopped on the bed.

“We'll go at a pace that works for you.” Logan sat next to her and slipped on a tennis shoe.

“Then you won't get a workout.” Veronica's shoulders dropped. "This is really going to be a disaster.”

Logan leaned over and kissed Veronica's forehead. “It'll be fun.” 

Veronica reached under his shirt to fondle his abs. “We could just roll around in bed. I don't feel like a slob when we do that work out.”

Logan laughed and pulled back. He slipped his other shoe on and bent over to tie them. “She'll be here soon.” 

“So? We can just ignore the doorbell.” She rubbed his back over his shirt. “Seriously? This isn't doing it for you?”

“The session is paid for. You told me to not waste money. We can roll around the bed after.”

“I'll be too tired after.” Veronica laid back on the bed with a huff.

Logan stood and pulled Veronica up to her feet. “Come on, Bobcat. Give it a chance.”

Veronica looked up at him and sighed. “Fine.” 

The doorbell chimed and Logan wiggled his brows. “Showtime.” He tugged a reluctant Veronica behind him, leaving her on the stairs as he hopped to the door. He opened the door and blinked down at the woman in front of him.

Standing with a towel on one shoulder, a gym bag on the other and a fancy water bottle in one hand was the bane of Veronica's existence. Madison Sinclair shifted her weight and gave Logan a long look up and down. “Logan. You look amazing.” She took a step forward. 

To Logan's credit, he didn't waste any time. He slammed the door in Madison's face and looked up at Veronica, who was a bit shocked at the trainer's identity. He flung Veronica over his shoulder and carried her back upstairs. “What were you saying about rolling on the bed?”

Veronica chuckled. “It's good cardio.” 

Logan patted her behind. “Let's see if we can do some stretching too.” 

Veronica laughed until they slipped into the bedroom and she shut the door.


	21. Superstition

Logan remembered it, the big event that changed his life. The reason he and his parents moved from Los Angeles, where both of his parents worked and socialized and rubbed elbows, and other things, with other Hollywood elite. It never seemed to strike anyone as weird that they would move to a small town outside San Diego. It was close enough to LA to make movies and plans and go to premieres and interviews, but far enough away to stay hidden when they needed.

If anyone asked Aaron Echolls why he moved his family, he would say that everyone needed a change of pace. Logan deserved better schools and his wife deserved a quieter life. The suburbs offered that. 

Lynn would claim that the stress of Hollywood was getting to them all and they needed to reconnect, as a family. She refused to send Logan off to some boarding school. And, she enjoyed the small town feel that Neptune provided. 

Logan told people that he didn't really have a say, and it was rough to leave his friends, he was sure he would make new ones. He would say that his parents didn't have to work and wanted to enjoy their free time with smaller charities and events with friends. 

All three lied. 

Logan remembered the blood. He remembered the yelling. He remembered the doctor that came to the house to sew him up. He was eleven. His father was yelling at him for breathing too loud at a movie. He had a sinus infection and was on medication, but he was still getting over it. Aaron stared to choke Logan, which caused Lynn to interrupt. She was pushed back, hitting her head on a nearby table. But, her protest caused Aaron to release Logan. Unfortunately, Logan was pushed away in disgust towards an antique mirror. It shattered around his preteen form. He remembered the pain, piercing and slicing, when he tried to stand and get away. 

Logan knew they moved to Neptune so Logan could heal without paparazzi getting evidence of the great Aaron Echolls and his abuse. Lynn was focused on drinking and pills, which Logan now understood were her ways of coping with guilt of not stopping Aaron nearly every other time. They moved so Aaron would stop having affairs with Lynn's friends. They moved so Lynn wouldn't get little television jobs, making her more and more dependent on Aaron. They moved so Logan wouldn't trust anyone enough to share his abuse. 

Seven years was almost up, so the superstition said. Graduating high school, he would be free from his father. His mother couldn't wait it out and when it came down to it, he didn't blame her. He wish he had been enough, but his father was bigger, badder and meaner than Logan. Seven years of abuse, of control, of betrayal. His father got away with murder, among all the rest. Logan was ready for his bad luck to be over so Aaron could finally get what was coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! Make sure you go back and catch any that you might have missed!


	22. Leverage

Lilly Kane was going to be remembered. Since God blessed her with a fabulous body and sparking personality, she knew she was going to be famous. It started small. She perfected her flirting, knowing that if she flirted with the right guy, he could propel her acting or modeling career into the spotlight. She could be the next Lindsay Lohan, only without the debt or drugs, but maybe with the lesbian phase. She wasn't ruling it out.

She would rub elbows with Hollywood's elite. Sure, her father was a billionaire, but Lilly would be remembered for more. She was sure her best friend would make her start some charities, which she wasn't opposed to starting. Helping others wasn't her first thought, but she wasn't like against them or anything. 

Lilly realized the power she had on men a few years ago. She noticed how they watched her walk when she had a bit of a curve to hips. She saw their eyes drop to her lush lips or even lusher bosom. She didn't even have to try. Her hips swayed and her cleavage sat naturally. It was as if she just innately knew how to keep attention. Veronica could always blend in, but Lilly stood out, which she preferred.

When she lost her virginity, she had no idea how much more power she would gain. Of course, Celeste hated it. She thought her daughter was a whore or a slut. But, Lilly knew what she wanted and used what God had given her to get it. 

Lilly had bedded her father's associates and a few select people at school. Logan, of course, and the biker guy. Ok, his name was Eli, but he had a reputation to keep, too. But, both were needy and addicted, which Lilly secretly loved. But, when Logan's father started to flirt with her, Lilly felt special. She felt like Aaron's celebrity status meant more than his son's bleeding heart. 

The fight with Logan wasn't her proudest moment, but she didn't suspect he knew anything. Yolanda was a casualty, which was unfortunate. Lilly had liked the daughter of the R&B producer. If Lilly could have picked the fallout girl, she would have chosen someone else. But, to forgive Yolanda for kissing her boyfriend would invite too many people to walk over Lilly. And Lilly wasn't interested in being the community rug. 

Lilly knew Logan would get mad at her for bailing on the party. He would drink and perhaps do some drugs. He would act on his instincts. Duncan would keep him in check, as would Veronica, but Veronica had a curfew. She would leave before Logan. It was almost too perfect that Veronica saw the kiss. What a foolish little kiss to ruin two years worth of a relationship. Logan would initiate the kiss, the girl would kiss back, because who wouldn't? Logan was very talented in all things with his body. The girl would be shocked by it, Logan would continue, until the girl realized what she was doing and push him away. Logan would be shocked at himself and give the girl those big brown puppy dog eyes he has. She would forgive him, because who wouldn't? But, by then, someone would have seen them. So, the girl was Yolanda, Lilly's newest friend. And the witness was her most trustworthy best friend, Veronica. 

Logan tried to apologize, but to take him back would allow her to be seen as a victim. She would be the cheated on, and she honestly preferred to be the cheater. But, it was too awkward to juggle a father and son and Aaron offered much more than Logan could. Logan was better in bed though. He just cared more about his lover's experience. Aaron was selfish, but he liked when Lilly made him please her. 

The first time they could get together after the Logan blowout was surreal. Aaron asked about her relationship. He seemed a bit disappointed that Lilly and Logan broke up. But, he didn't turn her away. They enjoyed each other for an hour or so in the pool house while Logan was at school. 

But, the second time, the following day, something changed. Lilly found the camera as she waited for Aaron to show up. She found the tapes and something clicked in her head. No, they wouldn't be leverage to get money, she had plenty of that. They would be her ticket to fame. She wouldn't be Jake's little girl anymore. She would be a woman using her sexuality to take over the world. Sure, she was only sixteen, but she would use the next two years to build tension and excitement. 

But, Aaron wouldn't play along. He came over to her house, yelling and talking about his fragile ego and statutory rape and child pornography. He screamed about his way of life and how Lilly was threatening his livelihood. Lilly noticed he never once talked about how his wife or son would feel about the tapes. And to honest, Lilly never really thought about them either. But, she was more likely to regret than he was. Lilly should have seen the ashtray coming.

Lilly Kane was going to be remembered. Her image would always be young and beautiful. Like she planned, she would be known for having sex with Aaron Echolls. And in the years following, she would have never guessed the smoldering wreckage she left in her wake.


	23. Flicker

“Don't you dare.” Veronica snarled at Logan.

Logan blinked, holding a hand to his chest. “Don't I dare?” His eyes were large in an attempt to appear innocent.

“Yes. You.” Veronica glanced around quickly. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. 

“And what will be my prize if I don't, in fact, dare?” Logan's eyes flickered with mischievous intent.

“I will-” Veronica looked back at him. “I will give you a kiss.”

Logan scoffed. “A kiss? Is that all?”

Veronica smirked. “What is your price?”

“I'm going to need, at the bare minimum, three kisses.” Logan took a step towards her.

“I can't go above two without checking with management.” Veronica blushed.

“I offer two kisses now, and one later, with clothing optional.” Logan wiggled his brows.

“Deal.” Veronica leaned forward and puckered up.

Logan bent over and aimed for her mouth.

“Spring break rules!” Dick yelled before pelting the almost kissers with neon green paintballs.

Logan shielded Veronica as soon as he realized what was happening, but Veronica had still yelped at getting hit. “Dick! Not so close! They hurt!”

“Dude, don't be a baby.” Dick leaned in towards Logan and spoke in a stage whisper. “I just made you a hero.” He winked and skipped after some bikini clad women wearing helmets.

“You ok?” Logan looked down at Veronica.

She nodded and looked up at him with scorned blue eyes. “I dare you to seek revenge.”

Logan chuckled and held out his hand. “Only if my partner joins.” 

Veronica slipped her hand into his. “For kisses.”

Logan laughed and gave her a plethora of kisses before they ducked down to follow the surfer.


	24. Bookmark

“Do you plan to read all of these books?” Logan asked as he removed paperback after paperback out of the boxes and placed them up on the shelves in their library. 

“Um. I read most of them.” Veronica walked in and peeked over Logan's shoulder. 

“Of course, you did. I mean, I'm told how boring Stanford is.” He smirked and glanced over the row of books. “You read Eat, Pray, Love?”

“Yes.” Veronica began to organize the books. 

“And what made you do that? Isn't it a little, I don't know, romantic for you?” Logan stood and pulled the book out of the shelf and looked at it.

Veronica reached for the book. “Wait!”

Something fell from the book and bounced on the floor. Look looked down and it appeared to be a credit card or something similar. “What?” He noticed Veronica moving her foot towards it, but he stomped his foot down on it. He bent down and picked it up. “Hiding things from me?” He flashed her wink before he looked at the card.

It was the door key for a room at the Neptune Grand Hotel.

“I got the book after I went to Stanford. I was busy with classes, but the story interested me.” Veronica exhaled slowly. “A tale of a woman rediscovering herself after a failed relationship and heartache. She found ways to love herself and open herself up to new experiences. She learned to trust and appreciate things that happened and be ok.” She was looking down at her hands in front of her.

“And this bookmark was just what you had laying around?” Logan asked softly.

“I wasn't using it as a bookmark, but I didn't have a better place to keep it.” She still wasn't making eye contact.

“And why was this book the best place for my room key?” He took a step towards her slowly.

“Well, I never stopped loving you, Logan.” She finally looked up at him. “Maybe it was my way of praying.”

Logan grinned. “That's better than being remembered for your food consumption.” He set the card back in the book and slipped it onto the shelf behind her. He brought his hands back and caught her in a hug. 

“Don't make it a thing.” Veronica shrugged. 

“I'm touched, Veronica. I never stopped loving you either.” He bent down and kissed her nose. “But, I won't tease you too much on being a romantic.”

“You are ruining the moment.” Veronica sighed. 

“I mean, I thought I was the romantic in this relationship, then you go and Julia Roberts me. I'm shook.” Logan couldn't resist the smirk. 

“This is why you get coal for Christmas.” She looked up at him, but her eyes were soft.

“As long as I get chocolate for Valentine's Day, my love.” He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.


	25. Spirit

October 31, 2003

“I know what you are going to say, Lilly.” Veronica stumbled to her knees and flopped back on her ankles. “But, there is no place I would rather spend my Halloween.” She read the tombstone and shook her head. She was not going to start crying again.

Veronica flicked some leaves off the uneven sod. “You've looked better.” She raised the bottle to her lips and winced as the alcohol burned its way down her throat. “Speaking of looks, you might notice I am a pep squad girl this year. Seemed appropriate as I have lost my pep and the squad is horrible without you. Wanda is ok, I guess.” 

Another gulp of the liquid that kept her belly warm. “Who's got spirit?” Veronica looked to the bottle and chuckled. “This girl in triplicate!” She drank some more.

“I see the uniform and the booze, Roni, but what's the third spirit?” Logan asked calmly.

Veronica ducked down. She was busted. “Uh. Logan. What are you doing here?”

“Probably the same as you.” He walked towards her and fell onto his behind next to her. “I just didn't dress up for the occasion.” He reached for the bottle. “Oh, well, this is just depressing, Mars. This is from the lowest shelf at the bar.” He still drank it.

“It was what mom wouldn't notice missing.” Veronica exhaled slowly. 

“So, third spirit?” Logan asked. But, he held up a hand. “Let me guess, Lilly?”

Veronica nodded. “Pep, booze and ghosts. I have this holiday covered, don't you think?”

“Indubitably.” Logan grinned and handed the bottle back. “Mind if I party with you before hitting the social scene at the Casablancas household? I think Big Dick is still mopey after his last divorce.”

“He could marry for love and not young and attractive and see how that works.” Veronica swallowed more of the alcohol. 

“Nah, Roni. That's not how it works. Rich guys marry for sex. Poor guys marry for love.” Logan picked at the grass in front of him. 

“What a depressing way to live. Don't rich people need love too?” Veronica turned to look at him.

Logan shrugged. “I'm thinking that's a luxury we don't get.” He cleared his throat and hopped to his feet. “You should go home. It probably won't be safe for you here tonight.”

Veronica nodded and reached up. Logan took the hint and pulled her up to her feet. “Thank you.” She handed him the bottle. “I think I'm done drinking for the night. Maybe you can mix that with something.” 

Logan took the bottle. “Or throw it at something.” He smirked. “Did you want to come to the party?”

Veronica shook her head. “I'm not ready yet. I would miss her too much.” She turned and walked across the graves towards the gate. “Be good, Logan!” She called back at him without looking.

“I'll think about it, Roni.” Logan chuckled.


	26. Tomorrow

“I can feel you watching me.” 

“I'm allowed to.”

“Says who?”

“Birth certificate. In fact, it's highly recommended.”

“But, that was nearly three decades ago.”

“And I missed some time, so I have some catching up to do.”

“Is this about tomorrow?”

“Why? What happens tomorrow?”

“Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.”

“Oh, you must be referring to the event where I literally hand you over to someone else to watch over.”

“It's called a wedding.”

“I might have had one or two of those.”

“Any advice for a novice?”

“Don't call me to catch him cheating.”

“Not funny.”

“No. It wouldn't be.”

“What about something on how to keep each other happy? Maybe something about communication or real expectations?”

“Talk and expect realism.” 

“Dad.” Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes a bit.

Keith looked to his daughter and smiled. “Be open with him and allow him to be open with you.” He pulled her into a hug. “I'm going to miss you.”

“The honeymoon is a week, then I'll be back at MI doing what we do.” Veronica chuckled, but didn't fight the hug.

“But, you won't be just mine anymore.” Keith kissed her head. “I'll have to share you.”

“Well, I promise to only call you Daddy.” Veronica gave him one of her best innocent smirks.

“Ugh.” Keith held her at arm's length. “Who taught you to talk like that?”

“Um. Most certainly you.” Veronica grinned. “Who's my daddy?”

Keith rolled his eyes and hugged her once again. “I am.”


	27. Sparkles

“This is a bad idea.” Wallace sighed as he handed Keith a piece of tape.

“This is not a bad idea, Wallace. This is a brilliant idea.” Keith laughed and took the tape.

“I think Wallace means that she will get us back twice as bad.” Logan sighed and moved his hand so Keith had room to tape.

“And then we'll get her back twice as bad as that.” Keith chuckled. “Trust me. I know my daughter. She won't suspect this.”

“Eventually, won't the twice as bad come back to just killing each other?” Wallace sighed and prepared another piece of tape.

“No, son. It's all in fun and we all know that.” Keith fiddled with the items above the door.

“She's going to be so mad.” Wallace whined a bit. “Can we just agree that I tried to talk you two out of it?”

“But failed miserably.” Logan chuckled. “Go watch for her.” 

Wallace handed the tape over to Logan and climbed down. He walked to the window and peeked down. “What time is she expected?”

“Any second now. I told her I would pick her up for lunch.” Logan answered. “How's it going, Keith?”

“Almost have it.” He closed the door and pulled his hands back. “Ok. All set.”

“She just pulled up.” Wallace moved away from the door.

“Great! Logan, put the footstools away, I'll hide the tools.” Keith carried them to his desk and tossed them in a drawer.

Logan folded up the footstools and slid them into the corner. “Think she's suspecting anything?”

“No way.” Keith grinned. He leaned against the secretary's desk and crossed his arms. Logan did the same next to him. He heard heels clicking up the stairs outside the door.

The handle turned.

The door pushed open. 

Glitter shot out and sprayed both him and Logan, covering both from head to toe.

Veronica smirked in the doorway. “Oh, that's better than I imagined.” 

Keith spit out the glitter. “How did that not spray on you?”

Logan began to shake it off. 

“Well, Commander Twinkle, I found your little contraption last night and sabotaged you. I switched the front/back stickers.” She chuckled. “I asked my cohort to give you a chance to back down, but he wasn't allowed to tell you the real reason why.”

Keith turned and spotted Wallace leaning against the door frame to his office. “You betrayed me?”

“No. I didn't betray her.” Wallace laughed. “I know who is scarier.” 

“Ha! She learned it all from me!” Keith turned back to Veronica.

“Eh, I think she learned a bunch on her own, Keith.” Logan chuckled. “Hi, Sugarpuss.”

“Hi, Lieutenant Sparkles.” Veronica smiled brightly to Logan. “Nice look.”

“I heard body glitter is out, though.” He ran his hands over his hair.

“Eh, you'll give it a comeback, I'm sure.” She looked to Wallace. “Nice job, buddy.”

“As long as you protect me from revenge, I've got your back.” Wallace gave her a fist bump.


	28. Medication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this prompt. I'm sorry for what you are about to read. Normally, I wouldn't post something I was so unsure about. But, since this is a prompt and I haven't really failed one yet this year, I'm allowing this one to be my crappy prompt. I was blocked on it yesterday (and also exhausted from writing the others), and today, I just didn't have anything else. The next one is better. 
> 
> Who knows, maybe this isn't nearly as bad as I think it is.

Dick had his marijuana to ease his brain of the guilt of his brother's suicide. Maybe if he had listened more, teased less, stopped laughing... The marijuana helped him to just stop thinking. He relaxed and could breathe. He never wanted Cassidy to do the things he did. It wasn't his fault, was it? Time for another brownie.

Veronica barely drank. She avoided drugs. Her addictions were based on the hunt. She thrived on adrenaline and smug grins. Her need for justice risked everything and everything else be damned. She was going to find justice, even if the rest of her world burned with her. Is that why she left? She ran out of mysteries she could handle in Neptune.

Lynn had stopped wincing for her son years ago. Each smack and each yelp of pain went ignored. It was better for them both if she stayed out of it. She could take her pills and drink her alcohol and it wouldn't affect her. Her husband's abuse never reached her, not physically at least. And the verbal was normal. The pills made her numb to that as well. They were the perfect Hollywood family, weren't they? Mama needs another pill.

Lianne was so scared of getting caught. She knew she couldn't hide her drinking. Her daughter knew. Her husband knew. But, the drinking covered up another addiction. She still had deep, rooted ties to the boy who loved her in high school. He might be her daughter's father. He most certainly was her daughter's boyfriend's father. She should tell them, but then she would have to tell the whole truth. Would they forgive her? There has to be some left in one of these bottles.

Logan went through a variety of very bad things to get what he really needed. Sex, alcohol, drugs, acting out, brooding... It was all to get the one thing that made him feel better. Love. The boy craved positive attention. When he found a woman to flaunt over, he was an angel. When he lost them, he was a demon. How far would he go before it blew up in face? He couldn't stand another blonde leaving him.

They all had their medications, things they needed to feel better about what was going on in their lives. Nothing was ever a cure. They only covered the symptoms of whatever ailed them. The real problem was Neptune. The people, the greed, the need for perfection over acceptance all locked them into their addictions.


	29. Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one much better than the last one.

Veronica never told him. With all the shock of what Logan knew his father did, she didn't want to add to it. Logan knew Aaron had killed Lilly and tried to kill Veronica. He knew how he hit her and locked her in an old freezer and set it on fire. He knew Keith found them and fought with Aaron before letting him go to save Veronica. And he knew that Aaron was hit by a flower truck with lilies on the side when he tried to escape. 

Months passed and time went on. All the wounds from that night healed. Logan's own troubles were smoothed over and laid to rest. They graduated high school and started college. Logan was happy just to have Veronica back in his life. She was safe and loved him and all was well. 

When he used her spare key to sneak into her car, he didn't know what would happen. He expected her to scream from surprise. He almost expected to be tasered. He only wanted to give her a pre-Halloween scare that she would pout over. He wanted to tease her and laugh, like the fab four used to do. He wanted her to remember when Duncan and he would scare Lilly and her. He knew it was immature, but he was still a teenager. He was allowed to be immature. 

So, when she opened the door, he remained quiet. He didn't move when she closed the door or when she buckled herself in. He watched as she looked in the mirror and he smirked when she fixed her lip gloss. He waited until she was ready to drive and flicked on the overhead light and yelled “Boo!” 

It was supposed to be an innocent prank. 

Instead, he saw the sheer fright flash across those bright blue eyes. She didn't scream, but her mouth dropped open in shock. The yellow street lights did nothing to hide the color draining from her face. Her hands shook violently as they gripped the steering wheel. 

“Ronica?” He knew there was a story behind the panic attack happening before his eyes. “It's just me.” He tried to laugh it off softly, but he knew it wouldn't help. He climbed into the front seat, pushing her bag to the floor. His hands went to her, his right on her hand and his left on her shoulder, both caressing her softly. “Veronica, speak to me.”

But, Veronica closed her mouth. She pulled herself towards her hands, pushing her forehead on the backs of her hands and kept trembling. 

Logan looked down and saw her foot was still on the brake. He turned the car off. He didn't want her to drive like this and wasn't willing to risk the chance. “Veronica, I need you to look at me. Please.” He gently petted her head, noticing her flinch when he made contact. He didn't continue. “What.. what happened?”

He heard her swallow. It was hard and forced. “Aaron.... the night he.... “ Her voice was soft and raw with tears. “He hid...”

Logan didn't need to hear more. His father had scared her by hiding in the backseat. He knew her car had been damaged, but didn't really know how. He wrapped his arms around her. “Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.” He kissed her head. He held her left arm and kept her against his chest while his right hand went to her hands. “Come here, Ronica.” He was trying to pry her fingers off the steering wheel without breaking her fingers or nails. He just wanted to make everything better. “It's ok. He's dead. He's not going to get you again.”

Veronica let him pull her closer to him and exhaled slowly, forcing the air from her lungs. “I... I know. I just-” She took a deep breath and let it go. “I just thought of that time... I saw him.” 

“I'm so sorry, baby.” Logan felt his eyes swell with tears. He was worried about her, but the thought that she mistaken him for his abusive, murdering father hurt more than he thought it could. “I'm not him.” He heard the fear of how wrong he could be on his own voice.

She turned, pulling away to look up at him. Her eyes were wet and red, but her cheeks had color again. She shook her head and reached over with her steady left hand and wiped a quickly falling tear. “I know, Logan. I should have told you everything that happened. But this... this seemed so small compared to it all.”

Logan shook his head before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Please forgive me.” He needed her to.

Veronica nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and he felt how easier it was to breathe again. “I do. Just, no more car pranks, ok?”

He nodded and kissed her head. She didn't flinch that time. “No more.” He pushed his cheek against her head. “I love you so much.”

When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of that sweetness he admired. No one ever looked at him the way she did and that's why no one else mattered.

“I love you too.”


	30. Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two.

October 30

Logan pushed the mostly empty bottle away from him and groaned. He was alone, naturally, in his apartment. A life lead in absence of the tiny blonde one, he was honestly shocked he was still living. Perhaps he was living just to show her that he didn't need her. 

Trina was usually away doing two-bit roles in B movies. She sent an occasional email asking for money now and again. Sometimes she wished him birthday wishes a month or two late. It was the thought that counted.

Dick was in Neptune, somehow succeeding at real estate. While they got together pretty often, he wasn't a daily constant in Logan's life. To be fair, he wasn't the most stable and healthy constant to have anyway. 

But, Logan made new friends. He had new lovers. He had a social life of parties and the mornings after of waking up, unsure of his location or what he did the night before. He used to think it was an accident. He drank too much and forgot. He took too many drugs and forgot. But, the more it happened, the more he realized it was done on purpose. He wanted to forget something, but could only manage to prevent new memories and not erase the old. 

As life continued and the youngest Echolls escaped paparazzi and phone calls from Hollywood, he got into the pattern. Drink, do drugs, fornicate with some hot up-and-coming starlet who kept his father's name out of her mouth, forget and wake up the next day to do it again. Occasionally, he would throw in a day of sobriety, just to show he could, if he really wanted to. 

Tonight wasn't one of those nights. Instead, he decided to stay in. Unshaven and barely wearing a shirt, he lounged at the island in his kitchen. The contents of the bottle were transported into his body. He felt his blood sloshing around with the alcohol in his veins, sending pulses of warmth in his chills of emptiness.

“Oh, this is pathetic.” 

He knew that voice. It had been close to ten years since he heard it, but he knew it. Blinking away the vodka fog, straightened his back and looked around. 

“Behind you.” And her sigh, he even missed her sigh.

He turned, not sure what to expect. But, there she was. Lilly Kane. She looked the same as he last saw her living form. She was wearing a simple white dress, short to expose her legs and tight around her bust to show off her breasts. But, she looked sixteen. She looked ethereal and Logan noticed he could see a bit through her, like she was just made of mist and memories. “Lilly?” He asked softly with uncertainty. 

“Yea. Did you forget about me already?” She smirked and flashed him a wink. “Ok, maybe it's been a while.”

Logan slid off the stool and steadied himself with a hand on the counter. It also kept him from running up to her. He knew she would vanish if he tried to touch her. They always vanished when he tried to touch them.

“Whoa, lovah. Thinking like that will only take you to dark places.” Lilly grinned. 

Logan tilted his head. “This is a trick of the bottle. You aren't really here.”

“Of course I'm here. I'm also visiting Donut and my parents and watching over a blonde.” She licked her lips. “You two really did a number on each other after I died, didn't you?”

“You are...” He thought of Veronica and smiled. “We matched.”

“You made her match you.” Lilly took a step towards him, silently moving. “You took innocent Veronica Mars and kicked her down and broke her so she would have scars like yours.” She shook her head. “At least you had the decency to feel bad about it later.”

“I never hurt her physically.” Logan weakly defended. “And she forgave me.”

“She did. She was always stronger than the rest of us.” Lilly shrugged. “But, I'm not here to talk about her past.”

Logan leaned back and watched her. He couldn't blink out of fear of her leaving him again. “Why are you here?” He swallowed and quickly added. “Not that I'm complaining.”

“You never complained about me coming, did you?” She giggled in that innocent yet dirty way he loved. “No, I'm here to talk about this mess you are and how you are going to fix it.” 

“Mess, huh? Some things never change, do they, Lil.” 

“Oh, poor little rich boy.” Lilly rolled her eyes. “You'll get no pity from the dead girl.” 

“Speaking of dead, are we going to talk about how you died?” Logan raised a brow. “You might remember, my father recorded you two having sex.”

“Yes, bad daddy, bad girlfriend. Both of us paid with our lives. You have been free of us for years, yet you hang onto our memories as a security blanket. Somehow, thinking about how fucked up we were makes you forgive your own mistakes.” Lilly stepped up close to him. “It's time that changes, Logan.”

He swallowed hard.

“You are your mother. You get that, right? You are hiding behind things to block out life so you don't have to live with regrets or bad memories.” Lilly walked past him started around the island. Logan had to turn to keep an eye on her. “Do you want to end up like her? Like me? Dead because you got in too deep to get out?”

“But, she killed herself.” Logan argued weakly.

“She didn't think she had a way out.” Lilly stopped and bent over the island. “Before Aaron died, did you think you had a way out with him getting away with my murder?” She didn't wait for him to answer. She must have known the truth. “She wanted free and paid for that freedom with her life.” Lilly waved a hand. “Again, too dark. I'm here for you, right now, in your darkest hour.”

“I'm not suicidal tonight, Lilly.” Logan mirrored her as he leaned on the island. 

“Maybe. But, you are giving up on life. You are giving up on happiness.” She gave him a sad smile. “You are giving up on a future.”

“The only thing I'm giving up on is bad memories.” Logan picked up the bottle and finished off the few drops inside. 

“Tell me, Logan, what is the one thing you want more than anything else. Don't think of limits or expectations. Don't think of the possibility of it happening. Just tell me. What do you want?”

He didn't even take a breath. “Veronica.” He lowered his eyes.

“Well, I'm a little hurt you don't want me to be alive or my brother to be around, but fine. I get it.” When he looked up, he saw her teasing smirk on her thin lips. “I really do. She's your soulmate, or whatever you living people are saying these days.” She laughed. “And I totally ship you guys!”

Logan exhaled softly. “She's not even in California anymore. She ran far away and I don't blame her. She's better off without me.”

“You really think that?” Lilly walked further around the island. “You think that her being in New York and struggling to pay rent and go to law school and living with that Duncan wannabe Piz is better than her being loved by you?”

“I'll never stop loving her. I've tried. I can't do it.” Logan looked up. “She's still with Piz?”

Lilly smirked. “With again. They reconnected.” She shook her head a bit. “We both know that our girl likes to think she wants a boring guy. She'll date dimwit after dimwit, but what she needs is someone who makes her think. She needs someone who challenges her, not someone who surprises her with takeout and a movie.” 

“If I call her, she won't answer.” Logan pouted. 

“When did you last try?” Lilly asked. “And I'm not suggesting you call her in your drunken state. Those calls never go the way you plan. You leave messages she never listens to. No. You need to talk to her in person.”

“In person? But, she's got a life there.” Logan wondered if he had a coat or if they were still in storage.

“She is living, yes, but her life is with you. You are her endgame, Logan. You are the guy she rides off into the sunset with. You are the guy who makes her happy. Piz just makes her content and she's worth more than just being content, don't you think?” Lilly moved around the final corner of the island and looked up at him. “Go get her. Live an awesome life together. Forgive each other.” 

“You make it sound so simple, Lilly. I can't just show up at her door.” Logan thought of what Veronica would say.

“You can. Buy the ticket. You'll get to her door before she goes to a costume party she doesn't want to go to. Save her from that and enjoy a night with her. She'll thank you.” Lilly reached up and Logan felt a chill on his cheek. 

“Lilly...” He looked down at her. “I'm sorry I-”

“No need, Logan. The past is long over and we would be here all night if we started apologizing to each other. Just, listen to me and go after our girl. Save her from a boring life.”

“What if she says no?” Logan asked softly. 

“I really doubt she will, but on the odd chance she does, then you will have tried and that will help resolve your past and memories.” Lilly sighed. “If she does, you have to promise to do what really makes you happy and not this drinking crap.”

Logan nodded. “You are right.”

“Of course I am. I'm fabulous.” She gave him a big grin and walked back to the spot she first appeared. “Got any last words?”

Logan smiled. “Thank you, Lilly.”

“You are welcome. Now, I have to go torment my mother.” She winked and vanished.

Logan walked to his laptop and checked flights to New York.


	31. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of two.

October 31

“Dorkus!”

“Lilly?” Veronica turned over on the couch and looked at the girl standing in white in the middle of her living room. “Is that you?”

“You bet it is!” Lilly stuck her hip out and smirked. “Miss me?”

Veronica gave a sleepy grin and nodded. “So much.” She sat up on the couch and moved to rub her eyes.

“Whoa! Don't!” Lilly reached out, but didn't touch Veronica. “You'll mess up your makeup.”

Veronica looked down at her hands and chuckled. “Halloween party.” 

“Of course, you're still sawing wood on the couch.” Lilly giggled.

“I do not snore, Lilly!” Veronica defended herself.

“Well, I would disagree. Either way, we know you aren't losing sleep over it.” Lilly giggled again.

“Shut up.” Veronica pouted but it turned into a smirk. “So, it's been a while since I've seen you. Is this a special occasion?”

“Yes. On the night where all ghosts and ghouls return to earth, I wanted to go candy hunting with you.” Lilly rolled her eyes. 

“But, you aren't really here, are you? I'm just dreaming.” Veronica sighed softly. “I miss you so much, Lilly.”

“I know. But, you are doing alright without me.” Lilly walked around Veronica's apartment. “New York. Wow. I would have loved to live here.” She looked out a window. “I probably would have died from sleep deprivation.” 

“I would have forced you to take breaks and nights in, for your own good.” Veronica leaned back. “But, you are right. You would have loved it here.”

“And I would have kept you from settling for a guy named Piz.” Lilly stuck her tongue out and fake gagged.

“Piz is great. Stop.” Veronica sighed.

“I can't believe you are giving him another chance. He's worse than Donut.” Lilly turned back towards Veronica. “And that's saying a lot.”

“Piz loves me for me. He's not a roller coaster of emotions. I like that.” Veronica felt herself getting clammy. 

“You love roller coasters. We used to ride them all day in Disney and Six Flags.” Lilly scoffed. 

“Shut up.” Veronica stood and straightened her skirt. “I used to like the excitement, but now I like knowing what he's thinking. I like knowing he's not going to do something stupid or dangerous.”

“Like Logan would?” Lilly asked softly.

“Exactly.” Veronica nodded.

“Even if he's not as passionate in and out of the bedroom?” Lilly smirked. “I know all, Veronica Mars.”

“I'm not going to argue about Logan's talents. It's the out of the bedroom part of him that made me nervous.” Veronica walked towards the window and peeked out. It was foggy, unusual for her view.

“Ok, one, you're still dreaming, Veronica. Stop worrying about the weather.” Lilly chuckled. “And two, Logan has learned a lot in his time alone.”

“Good. I'm glad he's making the most of his life. He deserves to be happy.” Veronica nodded. She believed it too.

“What if he would be the most happy with you?” Lilly watched Veronica closely. 

Veronica nibbled on her lip. “That's too bad. I'm with Piz.” 

“You really aren't though. You are studying all the time and he's working nights at the radio station. You are more roommates than lovahs.” Lilly turned and walked towards the couch. She flopped on it and kicked her heeled feet up on the coffee table. 

“We're comfortable with each other.” Veronica crossed an arm over her stomach. 

“You embraced your hotness once. I wish you would embrace all the things about yourself that are badass. You need excitement. Studying for the BAR exam, which sadly is not about alcohol, is not exciting.” Lilly smirked.

“But, I'll be a lawyer and in the courtroom. I'll be making the difference I want to see in the world. I'll be-”

“You'll be in boring corporate law doing boring work for boring companies. You won't be helping the little guy. You'll be making sure the little guy never gets his day in court.” Lilly tilted her head. “I'm here tonight to make sure you fix your life before you hate it.” 

Veronica sighed. “No, I'm going to make bad guys pay.”

“No, Veronica Mars. I'm kind of in this whole 'omnipotent' thing now. Trust me on this, dork.” Lilly lowered her feet and leaned forward. “You're going to grow to hate yourself. And frankly, you are too fabulous to hate.” 

“So, what do I do, Lilly?” Veronica hugged herself. “I can't give up when I'm so close to getting licensed to practice law. I'm on my last year of law school.”

Lilly grinned. “Tonight, you're going to wake up and answer the door and go out with the guy on the other side. You're going to have fun and relax and when you get home, please let it be tomorrow morning, you are going to dump Piz, move out, and finish school. You are going to back to California, because your dad will need your help. You are going to work for the little guy, like you thrive on it, because you do. You are going to see your new friends and my old lovers and really make a difference. And at the end of the day, you are going to sleep so well in the arms of the man you love because you made a difference in him too.”

Veronica blinked. “Wow. How can you be so sure?”

Lilly stood up and walked towards her best friend. “Because I know things, bestie. Now, you've always believe me before, right?” Veronica nodded. “Don't stop now.”

“Lilly, I don't want to give in to this thing that nearly destroyed me and the people I love.” Veronica exhaled slowly.

Lilly smiled. “Make it your bitch, Veronica Mars. Own it. Control it. Use it. You are better than this safety net.” 

Veronica lowered her shoulders as she started to relax. “Thank you, Lilly.”

“You are most welcome. Now, one more thing.” Lilly grinned.

“What?” Veronica asked with a soft smile on her face.

“Wake up!” 

Veronica gasped as she lifted her upper body off the couch. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Veronica, can you get the door?” Piz called out.

Veronica looked around and smiled. “Yea.” She stood and straightened her skirt down, feeling a sense of deja vu. She walked towards the door and opened it. She gasped softly at the man standing before her. He was thinner than she remembered, but he looked amazing in his Henley shirt, jacket and jeans.

“Hey.” Logan smiled down at her. “What are you supposed to be?”

Veronica blushed and nibbled on her lip a bit. “Uh. Well, actually.” She lifted her chin. “A bobcat.” 

Logan's eyes widened and his mouth curled into a big smile. “Guess I don't have to ask if this is a trick.”

Veronica grinned. “No. Definitely a treat.”

Logan chuckled. “So, going to a party?”

“I had plans to go.” Veronica shrugged. “But an out of town guest showed up. I should probably go out with him.”

“How lucky of him.” Logan smirked. “Need to get a purse? Coat?”

“Yea. I should also tell my, uh, roommate.” Veronica gestured for Logan to come in. 

Logan stepped inside and to the side, letting Veronica close the door. “I know you live with Piz.”

“Right.” Veronica smiled. “I'll be right back.” She turned, leaving the very attractive Logan by the door before she peeked in on Piz applying makeup in the bathroom. “Hey, so Logan just showed up.”

Piz froze. “Here?”

“Yes.” Veronica stepped forward to lean against the door frame. “So, I think I'm going to skip the party-”

“The party you have tried to get out of going to for weeks?” Piz set the makeup stick down. “Veronica, you didn't invite him out here to avoid the party, did you?” He asked softly.

“No. Of course not.” Veronica felt a little guilty. “But, you can tell people an old friend dropped in and I had to hang out with him. It would be rude to do anything else.”

“So, I'm supposed to accept my girlfriend going out with her ex?” Piz didn't seem mad. 

“We have bigger things to talk about, Piz. But, this isn't about Logan being my ex. This is about who I would rather spend the holiday with. And I know that sounds hard on you. I'm sorry.” Veronica pouted. “I just have to stop lying to myself and to you and everyone else. I'm not really happy being just content.”

“So, we're done?” Piz asked softly.

“Romantically? Yea.” Veronica swallowed. “I'm sorry, Piz.”

“Me too, Veronica.” He looked at the mirror. “Can you just go so I can clean this up. I'm thinking I'll just be something less flamboyant for the party.” 

Veronica gave a soft smile. “I like your red panda makeup though.” 

“We'll talk more tomorrow.” Piz looked away. “Just go. Please.”

Veronica wanted to apologize more, but she just nodded and walked down the hall. She grabbed her coat and a small purse and opened the door. She looked up at Logan. “Ready?”

Logan grinned and nodded. “With you? I'm ready for anything.” He offered his hand.

Veronica smiled and slipped her hand into it. She felt the warmth coming off it. She was finally happy and hopeful for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! What a month! 
> 
> I want to thank all the authors and the readers and the people who did both. Thank you for comments and Kudos and just reading our stories. I'm so proud of all of us, even those who didn't make it the whole month with their own prompts. I still think you rock for trying. I'm proud of the new writers who used Promptober to try writing. If I haven't commented or left Kudos, I will get to your works. It's my goal to read and respond to everyone's and I'll spend all of November doing that if I have to. 
> 
> To those participating in NaNoWriMo, I wish you good luck and a constant muse.

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my works, if you like it? Tap Kudos. If you felt something? Leave a comment. Both would be awesome.
> 
> If you want to join in Promptober, email me and I'll send you the list. Either catch up or start on the next day. AdorkableAuthor@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter


End file.
